The Past Comes Back To Haunt
by In The Shadow 37
Summary: Please read What Kono Did to get the past story of this sequel. A horrible tragedy befalls one of the 5-0 team members and together they try to solve the murder. Steve tries to unravel the mystery of Shellbourne.
1. Chapter 1

Previously On: When Kono was fired from the team, another new member, Lori, took her place, only to leave shortly there after, to work with the Governor. While someone from IA gave information about Kono to Steve, breaking their case on her wide open! The team, including the IA agent, work to bring down Wofat.

A/N: Please feel free to read What Kono Did to get the full story before you read this one.

A/N: This story starts out as Elisabeth centric, but it won't be that way for long. I plan on getting into more Steve/Wofat/Shellbourne story more, providing I can get everything done before the next episode. So please just bear with me.  
>AN: Sorry I had to delete the story. Something happened with the chapters I put up. Starting over again! Again, so sorry about that!

A few months have passed since Kono had let Wofat get away, but that didn't stop them from getting on with their jobs. In that time, they managed to solve a cold case while solving a missing persons case. A woman had gone missing, while hiking in the mountains. Things quickly came together and they were able to find the missing girl, but they also found a body of another young woman, that had been missing for thirty years. The man confessed to both murders. It easy case to close!

Once Kono delivered the news to both families, Kono met up with the rest of the team at her and Chin's cousin's restaurant down by the docks. It was a small dump of a place, but the food was exceptional. Kono took her seat by the window and had begun to day dream about Wofat. As Elisabeth glanced over, she saw just how distracted her friend really was.

"Hey!" Elisabeth whispered. "What's up?" She knew that Wofat was on Kono's mind.

"Nothing!" Kono looked back at Elisabeth, with sadness in her eyes. "Umm, that's not true! I can't stop thinking about...him."

Elisabeth nodded. "I know!" She reached out to her friend and hugged her. "It gets better, believe it or not! I know it doesn't seem like that now." She thought back to when she was with Wofat. For a time, being with him was wonderful, but deep down, she'd always known what kind of man he was really, even if she did deny it.

With Kono going through her own personal hell, it brought back all those memories Elisabeth tried so hard to keep tightly locked away. She wasn't going to let it get to her again! There were to many good things in her life now to go back to the past, one of them was meeting Chin, Kono, Danny, and even Steve. In such a short time, they each welcomed her into their lives. It felt good to have something solid and real in her life, whereas before them, all she had was work.

Once again, Elisabeth found herself glancing over at Steve. She saw everything that Wofat was not. Steve was kind, friendly, caring, sweet, determined, good, funny, duty bounty, even if he did try to hid his feelings. That was the kind of man she knew she should be with, but she knew, because of their jobs, nothing could happen. Even if things had gone that way, it would just be to difficult for the team. She was afraid to think that far ahead.

"Oh come on," Danny had said teasingly.

"No way!" Steve shook his head no.

"Just admit it! We know you do!"

Chin couldn't help but smile as he glanced over at Elisabeth. She looked at him and knew he knew something she didn't and shrugged helplessly. She'd totally missed the first part of the conversation, but figured it must have been about her the way Chin was grinning. She glanced over at Kono, who was still of in her own little world.

"Admit what?" Steve said a little to nervous, glancing at Elisabeth, then back at Danny. "Wait!" Steve was relieved when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out and answered it. "McGarrett! Uh huh, okay, we'll be there." He ended the call and slipped it back in his pocket. "We have to go!"

Even though it interrupted their celebration, it was time to their job. It was a 24/7 job, one that they never took for granted!

"Hey Ren!" Chin called out to his cousin.

A short, stocky, balding man in his late forties, waddled out from the kitchen, and over to the team. His clothes were a little to be desired. A tattered white tee shirt and dingy white pants "What's up, cuz?"

"We have to jet!" Kono replied.

Ren nodded, knowing that being cops was a busy profession.

"So what do we owe you?" asked Steve, pulling out his wallet, but Ren waved him off.

"No, no your money no good here!" Ren smiled. "On the house!"

"What really?" Elisabeth was surprised, she was already to pay for her meal.

"Yep! Now go you!"

What a good deal, they couldn't pass it up! 

"Thanks, man!" Chin shook his cousin's hand. "See you at JoJo's!"

Ren nodded and headed toward the back.

As everyone stood up, pushing their chairs in, Kono wondered, "We are we off to, boss man?"

"Harbor View..." Steve replied absentmindedly .

"Did you say Harbor View?" Danny said slowly, glancing at Elisabeth. He saw the color drain from her face.

"Yeah, why?" Steve asked curiously. He had no idea what Danny was getting it, though everyone seemed too.

"That's where Elisabeth lives," Chin replied a moment later. He glanced over at Elisabeth, who was looking very much scared.

Elisabeth knew that it was at her apartment, she just knew that it had been her sister that was dead. She felt light headed, shaky and needed to sit down. She wouldn't be able to stand much longer.

Glancing over at her, Steve made the connect, and quickly pulled a chair out for her and helped her sit down. He mentally kicked himself for not realizing sooner.

"It's a woman isn't it...?" Elisabeth said shakily. "From Apartment 13B, isn't it?"

Without saying a word, Steve just nodded.

"That's my place." Elisabeth glance up at Steve, tears glistering in her eyes.

The look worried Steve, he didn't know what else he could do for her, but console her. Could he do that? Would that be stepping over the bounds he carefully had been creating for them, since he meet her not so long ago? What would he actually say to her? He'd only come close to losing his sister, however, he did lose his parents, and he knew that pain real well. It was something that he lived with on a daily basis, even if he did try to push it away.

Unable to find the words Steve was feeling, he simply turned to the rest of the team, saying, "Go on ahead – we'll be there shortly. I just want to give her a minute a or two, or however long she needs." He finally glanced over at her, realization how tiny and frail she looked. He wanted to take her in his arms and make that pain go away, but he knew something like that would never totally go away. There would always be a hole there in her heart.

"Sure thing!" Danny nodded, patting Elisabeth on the shoulder, to tell her that they were there for her no matter what. "Come on..." He, Chin, and Kono took one last look before leaving.

"He really did it this time!" Elisabeth said after a moment.

"Who?" Steve reached for her, then pulled back. It was really scaring him to see her so upset like that. Her face was white as a ghost, she was shaking, her voice cracked. He wanted so badly to comfort her but he just took a seat instead.

A few weeks prior to joining Five – O, Elisabeth's sister, Sera, had been attacked by her boyfriend, Alec. It was so bad that Sera ended up up in the hospital. She only recently came home and then she winds up dead? How was that even fair, let alone right?

Instantly, Elisabeth's mind went straight to Alec. If only Sera had listened, gotten the restraining order, she'd be alive! Now that Elisabeth was with Five – O, she should have been able to protect her better. Why didn't she listen to her?

"Her jackass boyfriend!" Putting the blame on Alec was making Elisabeth feel better. She knew she didn't have rock hard evidence to prove he did it, but she didn't care, someone had to take the blame for this! Who better than, him, the one who had put her in the hospital in the first place.

"If he did do it, we will put him away," Steve said softly as he could.

The blonde looked up at Steve, a small smile crossed her pretty face. "Thanks!" It really meant a lot that he and the team would go that far for her and sister.

Finally, Steve got up enough nerve and wiped away a fat tear rolling down her cheek and caressing her face. "It's going to be okay." They looked into each others eyes for the longest time, letting their emotions speak freely, until the phone rang again and Steve tore his eyes away from her to answered his phone.

Damn Phone!

"McGarrett! What?" He glanced at Elisabeth again, this time, his expression all to serious. "Another woman beaten? She's alive?" Relief washed over his face. "You check the apartment out, while Elisabeth and I go see about the girl at the hospital! Okay thanks, Chin." Steve shut the phone off, sliding it in his front pocket. He was quite for a moment, thinking.

Pushing away all her feelings, including what Steve was stirring up within her, Elisabeth finally asked, "Another girl beaten?"

"Yep, same building."

That totally shocked Elisabeth. Maybe it wasn't Alec after all, but that wasn't going to stop her from finding out. She owed it to Sera! "What are we doing sitting here, let's go!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later, Steve and Elisabeth entered the hospital together, walking right to the information desk, both flashing their badges at the elderly woman sitting behind the desk. She was wearing white scrubs and her hair was pinned back in a to tight bun that pulled her face a little to tight.

"How can I help you?"

"I need to find out some information on a Luce Maris."

"Let me see." The elderly woman typed something on her computer, running her finger down the screen. "Ah, yes, Ms. Maris is in surgery right now. You should be able to talk to her when she comes out of recovery."

Glancing at each other, they both knew that Luce must have been worse off that anyone thought. They hoped she made it through.

"When will that be?" Elisabeth curiously asked.

"That all depends on her surgery." The woman had replied.

"Here's my card." Steve pulled a card out of his back pocket and handed it to the elderly woman. "When she wakes up, have her give me a call, I need to talk to her about the attack."

"Sure no problem!" The elderly woman nodded. "I will pass it along to the doctors."

"Thank you!" Steve smiled, then he turned to face Elisabeth, "Let's head on over to...the crime scenes."

Taking a deep breath, Elisabeth nodded. She wasn't sure if she was ready to see her sister's dead body, but she knew she had to. It was going to be one of the hardest things she was ever going to have to go through. She was glad she had a friend in Steve! Together, they left the hospital.

***  
>It didn't take long for Steve and Elisabeth to arrive at the apartment complex. As they walked into the apartment, it was total chaos! The furniture was upturned, pictures knocked off the wall and the TV scattered in pieces on the floor.<p>

There in the center of the room was Sera in a puddle of blood. She'd been beaten so badly that she was almost recognizable – her face black and blue, swollen, marred with cuts along her nose and cheek bones, but that wasn't what caused her to die. There was a cord wrapped around her neck. It looked as though Sera was strangled.

While Kono was taking pictures of the crime scene, Danny was talking to one of the police offers who'd arrived on the scene first, and Chin was gathering evidence while he was kneeling next to the body.

"Hey!" Chin glanced up at Steve and Elisabeth, solemn expression on his face.

"Got anything?" Steve finally asked.

"Nope! Not much in either apartment -whoever did this, was good, covered their tracks." Chin replied as he unwound the cord around Sera's neck carefully and placed in an evidence bag. As he placed the bag away from the body, he noticed marks on her hands, and he gently picked up her hands, looking closely. "She's got defensive wounds."

When Kono snapped a picture, she noticed a foot print in the blood. It didn't appear to be any other police officers or one of their shoes, and she quickly took a picture. "Got something."

Chin leaned over carefully and looked at the foot print. "How did we miss that?" He glanced up at his cousin.

Kono shrugged her shoulders. It was turning into a crazy night. It was pure luck that none of their guys stepped in the blood. "Check her nails...looks like blood..maybe there's some skin..."

Reaching for a pair of tweezers, Chin pulled out the contents out of the finger nail. Kono handed him a little baggy, and he put the sample into it, setting it aside.

While all this was going on, Elisabeth kept staring at the body and all the blood. As a cop, she should be used to this kind of a scene, but this was different. This was personal. This was her sister. Finally, she had to tear her eyes away and looked away, realizing that it was not going to be the same again! Her sister was really gone!

A few years ago, Elisabeth and Sera's great aunt passed and left them her apartment. The sisters were having a tough time and this blessing couldn't have come at a better time. There really wasn't much for them to do but move it. Everything was left for them. As soon as they seen it, they both fell in love with it because it was totally them. Every minute they shared together was memories that Elisabeth would never forget.

Suddenly, the images of her own beating hit her like a ton of bricks and Elisabeth closed her eyes, trying to push them away, but something about her sister's beating reminding her so much of that time. "NO!" Elisabeth whispered when she came to a realization hit her. "No, it can't be! It can't him!" Would Wofat even think to come back here and stir up the past? No he wouldn't be that stupid. It had to be Alec, he's the only one Sera would have let in.

Glancing over at Elisabeth, Steve realized that this was not the best place to bring her. He wanted her away from this place and somewhere safe. "Why don't we go out into the hallway for a few minutes." He held out his hand to her.

Elisabeth nodded and took Steve, and he led out into the hallway. He stopped, then turned to look at her, intending to see how she was no, he ended up looking deeply into her eyes. The pain was more than he could bear, but he didn't look away. It was in that moment, he realized that she didn't need to be on this case. It would tear her apart. "I want you to sit back on this case – let us take of it – okay?"

"What?" Elisabeth's voice broke, shocked. She very much wanted to be apart of this case. Why was he trying to take her off of it? It was her sister, dammit!

"I know how much you want to get this guy, but you're to close to this. I need you to step back. I need you...safe! I...I can't lose you." It was very difficult for Steve to admit his feelings, hell it was difficult anytime he revealed his feelings. He glanced over his over Sera's body, instead of seeing the pain Elisabeth's eyes.

It was eerily quiet and Elisabeth was worrying about him. What was wrong with him? "Steve?" She touched his cheek and turned him to face her. "Hey!" She said softly. "Is everything okay?" Now she was the one taking care of him.

Instead of seeing Sera on the floor, Steve had pictured Elisabeth on the floor, dead, and it scared him even more than he realized. He blinked a few times and looked into her eyes, he wasn't going to let that happen to her, let alone anyone else! "You're to important to this team to lose." Where did that come from?

_What? He just confessed how he feels about me and then spaced out and now he tells me I'm important to the team? What the hell? _Elisabeth looked up at Steve confused.

There was to much on the line for all of them if Steve and Elisabeth would get together. It was best that they remained friends and co-workers. At least that's what he was telling himself anyway.

For the longest moment, they did not speak, only stared at each other, their eyes speaking loud and clear!

Unbeknownst to them, Danny had been watching from the doorway, but he nervously he cleared his throat, letting them know he was watching, though not intentionally. "Umm," he said a moment later, knowing he interrupted something personal. "Excuse me. They're getting ready to take the body, I mean, Elisabeth's sister." He gave Elisabeth a small smile.

Letting go of her hand, Steve turned to glance at his partner, and took a deep breath, pushing his feelings aside. He couldn't think of anything else and knew he had to focus on the case "Right!" He nodded. "Update me on everything that happened when you arrived."

"When HPD arrived, it didn't look like forced entry. Who ever the murderer was, the victim knew him."

"What was the boyfriend's name?" Steve turned towards Elisabeth.

It took Elisabeth a moment to recover. All those feelings rushed back at her. Forcing herself to speak, she replied, "Alec Combs."

"Danny bring him in and check on if there were similar cases in the area in the last few weeks."

"On it!" Danny took off down the hallway.

The morgue attendants rolled the body out of the apartment. Elisabeth and Steve stepped aside and watched as her sister disappeared down the hallway. The feeling of loss hit Elisabeth once again and she started crying. Steve threw his caution to the wind, wrapping his arms around her, letting her cry into his chest. Through all the confusion, Elisabeth did not pull away, she needed comfort, and she needed him!

"I am sorry for your loss." Max had said his short, clipped, tone.

Elisabeth stepped back, nodding, with a small smile. "Thank you, Max."

Smiling, Max gave a curt nod. "Excuse us." He and Steve walked down the hallway to talk.

Slowly, Elisabeth entered the apartment once again. The memories of her own beating come to the fore front of her mind once again. If she didn't know any better, this was looking more and more like Wofat's dirty work. The other woman was definitely a set up to make it look like serial killer. If Elisabeth couldn't investigate this with the team, she was definitely going to do this on her own, whether Steve liked it or not.

Looking down at all the blood, Elisabeth's mind returned to her sister. All that blood, it was just to much and she collapsed to her knees, crying once again. She noticed a picture of the two of them and reached for it, and held it out in front of her. "I am so sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I should have done more to protect you from Wofat!" She whispered his name.

From afar, Kono and Chin watched her, feeling sorry for their friend. They would do all they could to protect her and to bring her sisters' murder to justice.

"We're almost done here," Chin had begun, "so why don't you take her somewhere, get her away from this place for awhile."

Handing the camera off to Chin, Kono made her way over to Elisabeth and knelt down in front of her friend. "Why don't we get out of here for awhile? Go to my place and hang up."

Elisabeth felt relieved. Was it bad to feel relieved? She didn't know. "Yes, please!" She nodded. "This just reminds me of what Wofat did to me." She held the photo close to her.

Chin was almost certain he hear Elisabeth mention Wofat's name, so he stepped closer. "What did you say? You know Wofat personally?" He would definitely let Steve know.

"It was nothing." Kono said to her cousin, but he just eyed her suspiciously.

After what they went through with Kaye, Chin didn't want to take any chances, and decided to let Steve know.

The women hadn't realized Chin had been so close to hear and glanced at each other and then look over at Chin, surprised. If Steve found out, he was going to put things together very quickly and Elisabeth didn't want him to know about the past. She certainly didn't want him to think she'd been working with Wofat.

"I want to get out of here!" Elisabeth said nervously.

"Come on, Lis." Kono helped Elisabeth to her feet and they left the apartment as Steve was coming back in. He smiled at them and then walked over to Chin.

"Where are they off too?" Steve wondered.

"I think that they are heading back to Kono's place, but there's something that you should know..." Chin replied.

"What?"

Chin hated to hurt his friends like that but he was put in a position where he didn't have a choice. "Elizabeth has a past with Wofat – I overheard her tell Kono that her sister's beating reminded her of her own."

That was something that Steve had not expected to hear, nor was he happy about. He was always taught to be respectful of people, especially woman, and to never ever lay a hand on any woman like that. Being in the marines, that just reinforced that value! Itt burned him more than he realized. He wanted more than anything to get Wofat himself. "What?" He said surprised.

"Yeah! Kono seemed to know about it, too."

Steve didn't like that bit either. He placed his hands on his hips. "Since when?"

"Since the whole Wofat thing, they've become closer, very secretive about it. It's like they're both hiding something more."

Steve nodded, he knew there was something going on, but he just figured they were becoming friends. If Elisabeth knew something, she was just going to have to tell him whether she liked it or not.

***

The next day, Danny was interrogating the boyfriend, though it didn't appear to be going the way he had hoped. Turning away from the guy, Danny ran his hand through his blond hair, sighing. This day was seriously turning out to be the worse day for all of them, especially Elisabeth! "Okay, let's try this again," he said exasperated. "Where were you night?"

"If you did your little cop thing, then you'd know where I was – I was working!" Alec had had enough of this crap and couldn't believe he'd been arrested and interrogated for something he did not do!

The nasty little attitude the punk was giving Danny was the last straw. He grabbed Alec's shirt, pulling the guy toward him. They were nose-to-nose, Danny said, "I'm not in the mood for games. The girl you murdered was the sister of a friend of mine." This was so not Danny and he knew it. This was something that Steve would have done to get answers.

"I may have knocked her around a bit," Alec's voices suddenly got softer, "but I did love her. I wouldn't kill her."

Releasing Alec, Danny snorted. "Knocked her around? You didn't just knock her around, you nearly killed her!"

Taking a deep breath, Alec nodded. "You're right...I'd never done anything like that before, despite what Lis said about me. I lost control and I did something that I will regret. I tell you, I did not kill her. When I was told to stay away, I did. I gave her the space she would need and I was getting help."

Danny almost believed him. Almost!

"He didn't do it..." Chin spoke up as he walked into the room, carrying his Ipad. "At 5, he was pulled over for speeding on his way to work." Chin handed the Ipad over to Danny. "The murder took place about that time, according to Max. He couldn't have had time to rush back over and murder her."

Taking the Ipad, Danny quickly read over the report and sighed. They didn't have enough evidence that would stick. "You're free to go!" Danny handed the Ipad over to Chin, pulled out the key, and reached out and uncuffed Alec.

Alec stood up, stretched, and nodded at both men, before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

As Chin and Danny walked through the doors of headquarters, they heard Steve on the phone with someone, in his office, and he didn't appear to be very happy. The guys glanced at each other, before heading into the office, and waited to find out what was going on.

"Thanks, I appreciate you calling me so quickly." Steve hung the phone up in the cradle and glanced up at the guys. "That was Max. He was giving us an update." 

"What did Max have to say?" Danny wondered.

"It was inconclusive." Steve took a deep breath and let it out his nose. Why was this case suddenly going no where quickly. It was almost like someone was purposefully trying to derail the case. Nothing would surprise him especially after everything that had happened to him since the governor had died.

That was certainly a blow in their case, but it wasn't a total set back. They still had their witness.

"What about the other woman; any word?" Chin asked. He was thinking about going over and checking on her and if she were awake, he'd ask her questions about the attack.

"Last I time I was there, she was still critical but stable." Steve sat back in his chair and yawned.

Danny glanced at Steve's clothing, realizing that it was the same he'd had on the day before; gray shirt and jeans. "You stayed all night with her. What happened to Jamison?"

"When I got there, I sent him home, and I stayed." Steve glanced up at Chin and Danny. Luce was their only witness to this case, and if she died, then the case would sit unsolved, and Steve wasn't about to let that happen. Max had to find a match. Steve knew the murderer was out there somewhere. "I want you two to go back to the apartment and go over everything again. I want this to be a solid air tight case." Steve debated internally whether or not he should go see Elisabeth or Luce, but he knew deep down, he had to go see Luce. He had to know that she was going to make it.

"We'll check in with you later!" Chin called as he and Danny left the office.

Something was bothering Steve, something about what Chin had told him the day before, that Elisabeth and Wofat had a past. What kind of past did they have? Did she investigate him or had they been together romantically. Neither of which Steve liked, but if he had to chose, he would rather she investigated him, because then that meant she could help catch the guy. Hell, she probably knew the things that Joe wouldn't tell him. And Joe sure as hell wasn't talking! It had been several weeks since he'd seen his mentor and friend.

Several minutes of debating, Steve decided it was time to end the lies, and picked up the phone, and dialed a number. He waited till someone answered, but it was just the voice mail. "I need to know about Elisabeth Hollingsworth's past. Call me as soon as you can. Thanks!" He hung up the phone.

So many questions, so little time.

"One way or the other, I will have those answers!" He said to himself before leaving headquarters.

***  
>Back at Elisabeth's apartment, Chin and Danny looked through the bedrooms carefully, but not finding anything. It was looking more and more like everything had happened in the living room.<p>

"Clean in here." Danny walked out into the living room.

"Here too!" Chin walked out of the other bedroom.

The small galley kitchen and bathroom were clean as well. Chin walked over to the front door.

"No forced entry, so she let the person in." He turned towards Danny. "They probably chatted a bit and then when she turned to walk into the living room, the perp grabbed her from behind...Sera fought, probably grabbed something in the struggle..." He stopped and knelt down, to look under the tables.

After a moment, Chin spotted something shiny and reached in carefully to grab it. It was a piece of broken bottle.

"And..." He reached for it. On the broken edges, there was dried blood. " She swung and broke free."

"Could've run towards the fire escape...hoping to get away" Danny went over to the window, it was open, and dried blood on the sill of the window. He took a picture of it and Chin swobbed it for evidence. "Was this open before?"

Chin shrugged and he slipped through the window, and Danny followed. As they ran their gloved hands along the balcony, they find blood.

"It looks as though they fought out here too." Danny said.

"Yeah!" Chin knelt down, there were two pieces of broken nails. "She must have tried go down the fire escape and her attacker grabbed her and he or she pulled her back; the nails broke in the struggle." He picked up the pieces and stuff it into an evidence bag.

Standing up, Chin turned and looked back into the large bay window, imagining the whole scene and how it took place. He shook his head. It was horrible way to have died and very senseless. When he glanced back at Danny, he was on the phone.

"All right..." Danny was saying. "We're on our way." He shut the phone off and stuffed it in his back pocket. He had a solemn look on his face.

That look told Chin all he needed to know. "Luce is dead!"

In reply, Danny just nodded.

Now there were two women dead and the team was no where near being able to solve this crime.

***  
>Pulling up at a stop light, Steve set the cell down next to him. He couldn't believe that Luce had passed away. It seemed as though she was on the mend and now this? The doctor told him that the nursed checked on her at 11:30 and by 12, Luce was dead. There was something not right about all of this. And where was Jamison? He was supposed to be posted out side of her room. He should have been there!<p>

The light turned green and Steve drove on. He picked up his cellphone and dialed Max. "Meet me at the hospital." He ended the call and as he was about to set it back down, he had a text. It said, 'Meet me at Dottie's Cafe in about a half hour. I'll explain more then.' There was no number associated with the text, nor was there a name. Who was it from?

A few minutes later, Steve parked in front of the hospital. He noticed both Danny and Max's Camero's parked along side two patrol cars, and two of the officers were arguing next to one of them. Steve watched them for a moment, wondering what was so important, they had to argue outside a hospital. Slowly, Steve got of his truck, and headed towards. They two officers quickly noticed and stopped talking.

"Sir!" They both said in unison.

"What's going on?"

"Lt. Commander..." Jamison said nervously. "Sir! We were just, I was just..."

"Sir, we were just discussing the Maris case." The other officer spoke up. He was more calm than Jamison and that made Steve more interested.

"It didn't look like it." Steve stood with with his hands on his hips, waiting for an answer, but he knew he wasn't going to get one. "Jamison, come with me." Steve looked at Jamison, knowing the young man was hiding something.

"Yes sir!" Jamison nodded.

The men walked over to the truck and Steve turned to face Jamison when they came to a stop.

"The doctor told me you weren't outside of Ms. Maris' door, is that right?"

Jamison remained quiet.

"Answer me," Steve said forcefully.

"I was approached..." Jamison had begun nervously.

"By who?" 

"A man, I didn't get his name, but he just told me he was the victim's friend and wanted some time with her, asked me to give it to him and his friends. I didn't think it was a problem. I left to get coffee and when I came back, he was leaving. I thought she was okay. I didn't know."

"You didn't think it was a problem? The girl is dead!"

"I know. I am sorry sir!"

Steve was definitely pissed. "What did he look like?

"About 5'9, oriental, dark hair, expensive suit, politely spoken, young, probably middle to late 30's, 150-160 pounds."

Again Wofat got in and out. It was looking a lot like he was apart of this case.

"I don't want you to leave this spot! Understand me?"

"Sir, there's more..."

"What?"

"One of his entourage came back and gave me money. That's when Smith saw me take the money. Before you got here, he was trying to get me to give it up. I was scared. I didn't know what to do."

That upset Steve even more. A young guy screwed up his career for a little cash.

"You should be scared." Steve motioned for Smith.

"Yes sir?" Smith asked once he arrived.

"Keep an eye on him." Steve headed into the hospital.

***  
>As Steve entered Luce's room, he noticed Danny and Chin were talking in the corner of the room. It looked like they were going over something on the Ipad. Max was examining the body.<p>

"Chin. Steve motioned Chin over to him.

"Yeah boss?"

Pulling out the cellphone out of his back pocket, Steve quickly found the text he'd received from earlier. He needed to know who it was from. "I need you to check this text out and tell me who it's from." He handed the cell over to him.

Chin read the text over quickly. "I'll see what I can do. Oh by the way, I did a digital reenactment." He handed the Ipad over to Steve and hit play watching the scene play out. It was only a matter of minutes before it was over. "All the evidence we found, supports that."

What more could Steve say but "Okay, thanks Chin. Be sure to email that to Elisabeth when you get a chance. I think she'd want to see that."

"Already on it!"

Steve turned toward.

"I talked to the nurse." Danny had said. "She said everything was fine when she left, and when she returned to give her meds a little while later, the girl dead. The machines were all off as well. She wasn't sure how long but they did try CPR on her to no avail."

Steve nodded, taking the information. "I just had talk with Jamison. He told me that an oriental man mid to late 30's, 5'9, 150-160 pounds, stopped by. Who does that sound like?"

"Our old buddy, Wofat!"

"Yep! And get this, Jamison took a bribe, but I bet that Wofat never figured this guy's conscious would get the better of him."

"That's to bad Jamison ruined a promising career!"

It was quiet until Max turned toward the two of them and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his gloved hands.

"So what you got Max?" Steve wondered.

"No obvious signs of trauma. It appears she died of natural causes, but I won't know for sure until I get her back to the lab," Max had replied. "Once there, I can give her a thorough examine and get the results to you ASAP."

"Fine!" Steve nodded as he walked over to the window, looked out at the parking lot, thinking about everything that happened in the past few days. Elisabeth and Wofat come forefront to his mind.

"Steve..." Max said, breaking his train of thought.

Steve hadn't realized that Max had come up next to him and he turned to face the little guy. "Yeah..."

"When you and I spoke this morning and I told the samples were inconclusive; I lied."

"Why would you do that?" 

"I was forced too by my superiors."

His superiors? Where they just as corrupt as the whole department had been?

"My superiors told me that I couldn't tell you the match and that I was supposed to get rid of them, but I kept a copy in my computer for safe keeping."

"Was there a match?" Steve was surprised.

"Yes." Max continued on in his short clipped tones.

"Let me guess, Wofat..." 

"Yes!" Max looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"He seems to be the likely suspect at this point for both of the murders." Steve said annoyed.

Chin made his way over to Steve and Max, interrupting the two men. "Excuse me. I think I might have a name for that number you wanted." He held up his Ipad and Steve looked it over, then at his watch.

"Max as soon you as you find anything about the girl, you call us. Danny, Chin, keep an eye on Jamison. Do not let him out of your site!"

Danny and Chin nodded.

"I gotta go to a meeting." Steve headed for the door.

"You might want this!" Chin said.

Steve turned and Chin tossed the cellphone at him.

"Thanks!" Steve nodded at Chin and headed out.

***  
>Standing outside Dottie's cafe, Steve glanced through the window, spotting Fryer in a booth, waiting for him. He didn't want to do it this way, he preferred getting the information from either Elisabeth or Joe, but since they weren't talking, this was his only way.<p>

Steve took a few deep breaths, letting out through his nose, as he walked inside the cafe. It was relativity small. To the left the counter full of people and waitresses on the other side taking the orders, along with the cooks, making the meals. To the right, full size booths with families, and in the middle, single booths, where Fryer had been drinking his coffee and going through a large file. Steve realized it must have been the file with the information he desperately needed.

Slowly, Steve walked over to Fryer and stood in front of him, quietly. After a moment, the captain looked up and smiled.

"Sit down." Fryer gestured towards towards the other seat across the table.

Steve slide in effortlessly, quietly, waiting for Fryer to hand over the information.

"Coffee?" Fryer held up his white, chipped cup.

"No thanks!" Steve waved off the offer.

"Suit yourself. The coffee here is excellent!" Fryer took sip, enjoying the coffee. "Food too!"

"Is that..." Steve pointed at the file, changing the subject.

"Yep!" Fryer slide the file over to Steve. "This isn't anything official, no one knows it exist, although it would destroy a few careers, I'm sure, including mine and maybe hers."

Destroy Elisabeth's career? Steve wasn't going to let that happen.

"What's in it?"

"It's just basically notes and thoughts on each of her experiences. First time, rookie, out on her own...I advise you to keep this to yourself."

Steve nodded, though he trusted his team enough to let them know what was going on. They've proved time and time again, how he could trust him, especially after how far they went to save him from Wofat. The torture that he succumb and the death of Jenna was prevalent in his mind and he quickly pushed those thoughts away.

Fryer gulped down the rest of his coffee, pulled out his wallet, and tossed a few bucks on the table. "Keep that as long as you need." He stuffed his wallet back in his pocket.

"I appreciate what you're doing and what you're putting on the line."

Nodding, Fryer stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Steve glanced down at the file, ran a hand over it, and looked up and around before he opened it. He was definitely nervous because he knew it was going to give him the answers he was seeking. The answers he could never get before.

Steve quickly scanned through the first few pages. It was the beginning of her investigation, though none of it seemed useful, until several pages into it, and saw the word Shellbourne. He had begun to read what she had said, _'On July 24, 2006, Wofat and I headed back to his place for dinner after The Pirates of Penzance, when he received a call at eight thirty pm. He started off speaking in Japanese, thinking I didn't know the language, but I'd taken a few classes to understand some. During the conversation I heard Shellbourne mentioned several times. I thought it was important so I made a mental note of it and to find out more information later. The call ended at eight forty five. And by nine, I was home for the evening, alone.'_ The word alone told Steve that Elisabeth wanted more time with Wofat personally, rather than professionally and that made him feel even more jealous than he had been before.

Taking a few deep breaths, Steve let it out through his nose as he flipped a few more pages and hit on Shellbourne again. _'August 15, 2006, Wofat's bodyguard picked me up and brought me back to Wofat's house. When we walked in, I was ushered into to his bedroom at the other end of the house, and informed to stay there. I waited about five minutes before I snuck back out the meeting, but when I arrived, there were two large doors separating us. I opened one of the door slightly and was shocked to see Pat Jameson! I couldn't believe it! I knew if this showed up in my official reports, it would be expunged from the record. She wouldn't want anyone to know she was aligned with a criminal. Sitting next to her was Hiro Nashimori and his son, and Victor Hesse was next to Wofat. And there were a few other men I had not recognized, though no doubt heads of the crime families around Hawaii._

_This time they were speaking in English, which was a total relief. Mostly the conversation was about their cover business around town and then Victor Hesse mentioned locating Shellbourne's safe house in New York, but by the time they'd gotten there, Shellbourne was gone. I kept thinking who was this mysterious Shellbourne? So I leaned in a little, careful not to get caught, when an older gentleman was escorted in. He and the governor seemed to be on friendly terms. I believe that they said his name was John McGarrett. They talked for a little while longer about mundane things in the organization and Wofat ended the meeting and I hurried back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed, waiting for him. When he came in, we didn't speak. He crossed to me, pulled me up into his arms, kissing me passionately. I had to pretend to enjoy it, but it was hard not. The man had skills.'_

Steve slammed the file shut, jealously written all over his face. How could she not tell him she was involved with Wofat? That hurt him more than he realized, but the jealously was definitely overriding that. He stood up, picked up the file, and left the cafe.

Fifteen minutes later, Steve pulled up in front of Kono's house, put the truck in park, and got out, shutting the door behind him. He headed up the steps and knocked on the door, and took a few deep breaths, letting through his nose, suddenly nervous.

"Hold on..." Steve heard Elisabeth call.

A few minutes later, Elisabeth answered the door. She was surprised to see him and if she had to admit it, she missed him, too.

Steve noticed the red rims around her eyes and realized she must have been crying. He was suddenly reminded of the case at hand, but the burning file in his hand also reminded him of the relationship she had with Wofat. Allegedly.

Sniffling a little, Elisabeth finally spoke, "Come in. Kono just ran out to get some lunch from Dottie's Cafe about ten minutes ago."

Ten minutes ago? Steve must have missed her, but then again, he wasn't exactly thinking clearly at the time.

"When were you going to tell me?" Steve held up the file with a pained expression his face. "When where you going to tell me that you and Wofat had an affair?"

There was nothing in the files that gave away her true feelings for Wofat, but Elisabeth knew Steve was smart enough to read between the lines. She was shocked and upset at the same time. She didn't like the tone in his voice. It made her even angrier by the minute. To think that he was busy worrying about the past than out there solving her sisters murder. "I'm so sick of this vendetta you have against Wofat!" Elisabeth said upset, walking away from Steve. She couldn't stop herself. "My sister's killer is out there and you're worried about ancient history." The images of her sister's lifeless body flashed before her and she began to cry once again

Steve stepped inside, and forcefully turned her to face him. "Your ancient history is colliding with the present." He instantly felt guilty for acting the way he was.

"What do you mean?" Elisabeth looked up at him, shock written all over her face. She wasn't sure what to feel or even what to think.

"I think you better sit down for this." Steve had started to lead her to the sofa, when she stopped him.

"Tell me what it is." Elisabeth knew it was gonna hurt but she was bracing herself for the impact, that was surely to come.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not some wilting flower, just tell me, dammit!"

Taking a deep breath, Steve let it out slowly, and said softly, "Wofat is responsible for your sister and Luce Maris' murder."

What? Elisabeth had known deep down it was Wofat, but hearing it made it even more real for her. The walls she had build up had crumbled around her. She started crying and Steve pulled her into his embrace, but she pushed him away, though she wanted him desperately. If they really crossed that line, there was no going back. If something were to go wrong between them as a couple, the team would suffer and she couldn't allow herself to let it get them way. It was going to end here and now and it hurt like hell that it had to be this way.

"No!" Elisabeth held up her hands. "You can't. We can't. Let's just focus on getting Wofat this time!" She took a deep breath and let it through her nose. Making Wofat pay for her sister's murder was her new mission in life. Suddenly she was beginning to feel much like Steve felt to their nemesis.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to Carol and Kandi for helping me work out some of my story. I was having a little writers block. Hopefully I am close to the real story on the show.

That took Steve by surprise. He never expected her to back off. If he had to admit to it, it really stuck like a knife. In all his years as a seal, he never really let his emotions get to him. They were always locked away, guarded, until now. Although, Catherine was able chipped away it, little by little, but she was never really able to truly break free.

It wasn't that Steve didn't care about Catherine, he cared deeply about her, he just couldn't commit. There was too much pain in his life to really let go and just love someone. He had not realized that those walls he created to protect his heart, was crumbling down around him, she was pulling away and it hurt like hell, but no matter how he felt, he would totally respect her decision."Okay!"

"All right, what do you want to know." She gestured toward the file.

The Lt. Commander took a deep breath and let it out in frustrated way. For the first time since all this started, he was going to get something. He was totally psych about this, though he didn't let on how much. It meant that he was that much closer to bringing Wofat down, though he had a nagging feeling something was going to go horribly wrong! Steve pushed the feeling away and concentrated on what Elisabeth was about to tell him. "You know what I want to know; tell me about Shellbourne!"

"I don't know much," Elisabeth said, as she and Steve sat on the sofa together. "He left me alone in the house one day. He me up with your dad and the Governor." Elisabeth saw that it didn't surprise Steve in the least to hear that and she continued on. "I ransacked the place. You wouldn't believe." She laughed, remembering. "Anyway, I found a file in the desk drawer in his office, and it had some bank account numbers and addresses from Oregon, New York, Maine, and I think, New Hampshire. I think I might have written it down somewhere in here." Elisabeth took the file and leafed through the pages until she came across the page she needed. "Yep, here it is...New Hampshire." She pointed to the page. "That's really all he had at the house. Fryer and I tried following up on the bank account numbers, but we were never really able to find anything . I bet Chin could probably follow the trail on these accounts."

Steve nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

The blonde looked at him, she felt herself being drawn into his beautiful eyes; they were the prettiest blue she'd ever seen. She cleared her throat and looked away just in time to see Kono come through the door with their lunches. Elisabeth was definitely relieved to have the distraction but Kono misread the look on Elisabeth's face, believing that it meant something else entirely.

"Please tell me you didn't tell him!" Kono was terrified.

Both Steve and Elisabeth rose to their feet and she went over to Kono.

"No, just discussing the case." Elisabeth was evasive.

"Tell me what?" Steve looked and felt confused. He had his hands on his hip. He hated people keeping things from him. It seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Excuse us!" Elisabeth pulled Kono to the kitchen. "I promised you, I wouldn't tell anyone, and I haven't. I told him about my past, well most of it he already picked up." She sighed regrettably. "That didn't go over so well."

"What happened?"

"What do you think happened?"

Kono understood; she nodded and set the food on the counter, while Elisabeth grabbed the dishes from the cabinet.

"If you want to tell Steve, that's up to you! I will support you!" Elisabeth set the plates on the counter, waiting for Kono to reply but she didn't have a chance to respond; Steve walked in and Kono clammed up, to afraid, Elisabeth figured.

"I'm heading back to HQ. I texted the information to Chin!" Steve's eyes lingered on Elisabeth before he headed out.

"Let us know what you find out." Elisabeth called but it was to late; he was out the door.

"You want to know what I think," Kono said teasingly. "I think the man is in love with you!"

"No way!" Elisabeth was surprised. She knew she had feelings for Steve, but how deep did they run? That was the million dollar question. "You think? No don't answer that. I don't want to know. I just want to put everything behind me and catch the bastard that killed my sister." Elisabeth cringed at that.

Once upon a time, she had loved Wofat and now Kono was in the same position.

***  
>There was nothing to be found on the numbers the night before, so the guys called it a day, it was getting late. The next morning, Chin was the first to arrive, and the first to work on getting that information for Steve. It seemed like he was hitting a wall each time, but something kept him going and until he found what he was looking for and about that time, Steve had walked through the door. <em>Good timing<em>, the Chin thought to himself.

The Lt. Commander was hoping to see something new on Shellbourne. "Just the man I want to see!" Steve smiled. "What have you got for me?" He glanced at the counsel monitor, realizing that may have had something.

"Actually I do!" Chin looked up at Steve a little to excited and he calmed himself down. "I stumbled a financial for Wofat. He is actually staying at a hotel nearby where Elisabeth lives."

So Wofat was definitely near the location of the crimes. Means. Motive. Location. Time of death. The case was definitely turning solid. Time to put a BOLO out on him. If all went all, Steve was going to finally put an end to this mess, and put Wofat away for good!

Chin continued on, "And, I also have information on two of the accounts you gave me account numbers for yes."

"And?"

"Get this, one of them was is a Shellbourne."

This definitely piqued Steve's interest. "So Shellbourne is a person?" Interesting. He was leaning more towards that than anything.

"Yes, Aimee Shellbourne." Chin looked down at the counsel screen. "The last known place she lived was in Forks, Oregon, and that was for the last ten years."

"Forks?" Steve thought that was an odd choice to live, especially with all the hype with Twilight over the years. "Isn't that where the those vampire movies and books were based?" Vampires? Even odder than that, Steve dreamed that he was a vampire named Mick St. John, who fought against his very nature, to help protect people. They both had the same things in common; both wanted to protect people, though the last few days didn't seem like Steve was doing a very good job. _What would Mick do in a situation like this?_

"Yep!"

Boggled Steve's mind!

"You have a picture?"

"Yep!" Chin slid it up on the big screen. She was in her late 50's early 60's, short dark hair, very pretty, blue eyes and it looked like she had some work done, very good work. It looked flawless.

The woman reminded Steve of Mary in someways. He missed his sister more than he realized, but it had been awhile since they last spoke. It was best that they had little contact as possible in order to keep her safe.

"Look at this..." Chin pulled up another picture and slid it up to the big screen. It was the same woman, only with long blonde hair.

"Was this woman in the witness relocation program?" Steve walked up to the big screen to get a better look. There was just something about this woman he couldn't figure out.

"I spoke to a friend at the FBI, unofficially of course, he said, they don't have any information on this woman or any of the other things that you gave me."

Steve glanced each picture again more closely.

"Max just called..." Danny said entering HQ. "Bad news."

The Lt. Commander turned to glance at Danny, annoyed. "Do I really want to know this?"

"Not really, but I'll give you the brief run down." Danny said quickly.

Could this day get any worse?

"All the evidence is missing..." Danny replied, hesitantly.

The day just got impossible worse!

"Missing?" Chin questioned. "Maybe it's just misplaced."

"If it was that easy..." The blond half joked. "Everything on his computer is gone. Max found it like that after he came back after lunch."

"Maybe I can check it out" Chin was running through his mind ways he could bring the information back.

"I think everything is completely gone. No way to bring it up. He said he's done everything you would have." Danny glanced at Steve, it looked like he was ready to blow. Maybe they should give him some space.

The Lt. Commander swore quietly to himself. It didn't seem like they were going to get their guy today or ever. _Dammit Wofat!_

"What about the girl?" Chin asked after moment.

"Stroke." Even Danny didn't think that sounded right.

"She's to young..." Steve replied confused.

The blonde nodded in agreement. "Max dissected the heart and for the most part, it was very healthy. It wasn't until he went to examine her body again, that he saw the tiny needle mark on her left arm."

"Wouldn't the doctors have given her medicine from a needle?" Chin wondered. He couldn't grasp how a young woman in good health would have a stroke.

Danny shook his no. "She had a central IV so needles would definitely be out."

That made sense.

"In other words it caused an aneurism?" Steve thought aloud, then his mind turned to the cop he'd busted the day before. "Where is Jamison?"

"Had to let him go after Max called. Nothing really to keep him on his. Besides which, the little bastard recanted his story!" Danny was definitely annoyed.

Yep! Wofat is getting away with scot-free and that burned Steve. He mind suddenly turned towards Shellbourne and the information that they'd found. If Wofat, assuming it was him, could erase Max's computer, then Wofat is close to finding out who or what Shellbourne was. Steve had to protect the secret at all cost.

"You couldn't have left this alone!" A man's exasperated voice came from behind Danny. Everyone turned to see who it was. "I told you to leave it alone!" They finally saw it was Joe who was speaking to them.

"If you would have told me..." Steve walked over to Joe, "I wouldn't have to do this behind your back!"

"People are going to die if you bring this up."

"So you've said!" Steve really was getting tired of hearing that. "Look, Joe, whatever this secret is, I can handle it."

Joe remained quiet. He wasn't going to speak.

"Dammit Joe! Tell me what it is. People are dying here regardless of what's happening! If you tell me, I might be able to prevent those deaths!"

Steve was right, there was no denying it. Joe finally gave in reluctantly. Maybe it would prevent more deaths if he knew. "Come on!" Joe headed toward Steve's office, opened the door, and entered. Steve followed a few seconds later, closing the door behind him.

"This is between you and I, it goes no further than this office!" Joe looked around, a little paranoid. Steve had never seen his friend like this and it worried him. Joe always seemed so strong, so poised. What had really gotten into Joe to make him this paranoid?

"Okay!" Steve nodded.

"But first, you need to sit! This will shock the hell out of you!"

Moving to his desk, Steve pulled out the chair, sat in it, and waited for Joe to continue on, all the while, bracing himself for this so called impact. Finally the truth was going to come out.

"That woman out there in those pictures..." Joe pointed to the pictures on the screen on the computer outside the office, "that is your mother!"

WHAT? Screamed Steve silently to himself. Not possible! He wasn't so sure he could handle it now! He was thinking this news was something entirely different. _My mother is alive?_ "No! It can't be. My mother died in the car bomb explosion. I was there at her funeral. I remember it so clearly. How can you tell me, my mother is alive?"

"What did I tell you you saved me?" Joe reminded him.

A few weeks prior, Joe got himself into a whole lot of trouble, when Yakuza kidnapped him because he thought that Joe had killed his father. After they left, Steve tried once again to get Joe to let go of the secret, but he would not.

_Joe cought and then said, "You realize you just started a war with Yakuza."_

_"No, Joe, you did that, when you grabbed Hiro Nashimore." Steve looked at Joe then straight a head again. "k...They think you killed him."_

_"Well, I didn't kill him." Joe paused. "I helped him fake his death."_

_"WHAT?" Steve looked around shocked. "WHY?"_

_"I can't tell you that!"_

Then it hit Steve, "You faked her death?" Steve shot out of his seat, upset. "Why would you do that to us? Did my father know you did this?" He was getting more upset by the minute.

"Wait, calm down, Steve. Sit down!" Joe ordered.

Quietly, Steve did as he was told. He was a bundle of nerves, waiting for more of the story. All he really wanted to do was tear the place up or go blow something up, but something was keeping him from doing that – the truth – he wanted that no matter what it turned out to be.

"You need to know the whole story from the beginning to understand why your mom and I faked her death."

Another surprise. "My father didn't know?" Steve kept himself calm and that was a surprise in itself.

"You're mother did not want your father knowing the truth." Joe was quiet for a moment; he hated betraying Doris like that, but Steve was her son, and he did have a right to know.

"Okay so get on with it."

"Two years before your parents got together, your mom..." Joe quieted down for a moment, gauging Steve's reaction and then continued on when he was sure it was safe. "Your mom was in a destructive relationship."

"How bad was it?"

"The first few months of their relationship was pretty good, then right around the third month, the beatings started."

Beatings? Steve didn't even know what to do with this information.

"He'd apologized to your mom and she would accept it and things would be happy for awhile, and the cycle would start all over again. Your mother had had enough, especially when she found out she was pregnant."

_Whoa, whoa! Back that truck up! My mother was pregnant? _Steve was beyond shocked.

"I know what you must be thinking, and yes it is true." Joe nodded. "I know you're shocked, but that's not even half of it."

"There's more?"

Not more than a few minutes ago, Joe gave a bombshell of information on Steve's mom and now he finds out that she was pregnant with another man's baby, before she met his father? What more could there be that would be even more shocking?

"Doris decided to leave; she was tired of all the beatings and she was worried about the safety of the baby. She saved what little money she could scrounge up and bide her time, till it was time to leave. And when she did leave, she went into hiding. Each time he would get close, she would move again. This happened constantly, until it was time for the baby to be born, and he some how found her and dragged her back." Joe paused a moment, giving Steve a moment to absorb all of this information and then condition on. "He threw her out once the baby was born. Doris tried to get the baby back, but she had no choice but to give up. She went into hiding once again and about that time, your parents met, and she decided not to tell him anything about the child or the experience."

It was so much to take it, Steve was having trouble wrapping it around his mind, but he knew there had to be more. He took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. "Okay, so let's say my mother had a baby and kept that from her family, and she went on the run. Why didn't she tell my father? Why did she leave again?"

"The guy found her and started sending her death threats. The only way she thought she could save her family is take herself out of the equation. She figured, if she was gone, he would have no reason to come back and bother her family!"

"So she called you for help?"

"Yes! Because that wasn't my first time faking someone's death! She trusted me. I had to help. I didn't want John and you guys to be hurt by this man anymore."

"Don't you understand, we were hurt! We lost our mother anyway you look at it!" Steve sighed, sadness etched on his face. He had not asked the one important question that Joe had been waiting for him to ask. "My father must have found out some how about Shellbourne, which is why he was investigating it."

"You're missing the one important question..."

Steve sniggered, "What more is there, Joe?" Joe took more from Steve and Mary than anyone could in a life time. He didn't know if he could trust Joe or his mother for that matter.

"Who your brother is!"

_Who is my brother? _Steve wondered to himself. _My mother's ancient history is colliding with my present. Wait...I said something similar to Elisabeth. Oh my god! _Steve stood up, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks! Wofat was his brother! "Are you trying to tell me..." He couldn't get the words out, it sickened him. "You trying to tell me...my brother...IS WOFAT?"

"Yes!"

Turning away from Joe, Steve stared at a picture of his mother that was sitting on the shelf, and he grabbed it, staring at it.

"Some how Wofat found out about Shellbourne and he's been tracking your mom for awhile now, but he doesn't know its he. He doesn't even know that you two are half brothers. He only recently found out it was a person. If he knew what you know how, he would kill your mother and he would kill you!"

"I need you to go, NOW!"

"Okay!" Joe stood up. "If you need...you know where find me." He left the office.

In a fit of rage, Steve through the picture across the desk. It hit the glass and shattered it. He was so beyond upset, he couldn't even deal with any of it. He looked down at the desk and he cleared the desk, everything went to the floor.

"What's the matter?" Danny asked as he entered the office.

"I need to be alone for awhile." Steve gritted through his teeth "Make sure to keep all the Shellbourne stuff hidden. I don't want Wofat to get wind of what Shellbourne really is."

"Sure thing!"

The Lt. Commander stormed out.

***  
>Twenty minutes later, Steve found himself out by the beach near his house, watching the waves hit the shore. It was such a clear day, the sky was so blue, and the water, even bluer. It was where his mother always came to reflect about things. Now he knew, it was about her past with Wofat's father. Steve needed time to process everything. His mother was alive after all these years and his brother was Wofat. He didn't know who to be more upset with Joe for keeping the story from him or his mother for lying to her own family They were pretty high up on the list. What was he going to tell Mary? Should he even tell her? Should he find hi mother? Confront with this news? How was he even going to tell Elisabeth that his own brother murdered her sister?<p>

There were so many questions running through his mind and Steve didn't have any questions that he desperately wanted.

"Hey!" A soft voice said behind him.

Steve turned to see her, Elisabeth, and smiled. "Hey, Lis."

"Danny called and told me that you might be here."

"Yeah, I didn't want him to do that, I just wanted to be alone."

"You know you scared the hell out him and Chin." Elisabeth joked as she sat down next to him. "He saw your melt down and he was worried. He thought you were off to blow something up."

Laughing, Steve nodded;Danny was right, "I probably would have!"

"You should thank him when you see him again."

"I definitely will!"

Elisabeth moved closer to Steve, interlacing her hands with his. He smiled, but kept his eyes on the ocean. It seemed to be calming him and having her here with him, was making it even better.

"Can I ask, what did Joe say? I know it was about Shellbourne."

"I don't even know where to begin..." Steve said softly. "Can we not talk about it right now."

"Of course!" Elisabeth laid her hand on his shoulder. "Whenever you want to talk about it, I'm here for you!" She glanced up at him and he was watching her.

"Thanks!" Steve smiled down at her.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

The sun was hugging the ocean, leaving a purplish blue color the sky, and the water was lapping at their toes. Time had not existed for Elisabeth and Steve, it was the two of them. Nothing else had mattered, not even the shocking news, his mother was alive. As he put his arm around her, their stomachs grumbled, making them away, just how hungry they were and how much time had really passed.

Steve laughed. "I guess we ought to get something to eat..." He stood up, turned to face Elisabeth, and she held her hands up to him, and he pulled her to her feet.

"I'll cook us dinner." Elisabeth picked up her sandals.

Together, they walked hand and hand back up to the house, quietly. Steve realized at that moment, that he wanted to find his mother and he wanted Elisabeth to go with him. He knew he couldn't expect anymore than that from her, but he was happy just being with her like this, like they had been for the few house they sat there together at the beach. She was exactly what he needed at that moment. How did Danny know?

Once they reached the door, Steve stopped them, and said, "I want to find my mom!"

"What?" Elisabeth was shocked. "Wait, back that truck up? Your mother is alive?" It hit that's why he had the melt down. "That's why you freaked out earlier.

Steve couldn't help by laugh what she said. It was the very thing he thought when Joe told him that his mom was alive.

"What?" Elisabeth seemed oblivious. "What did I say?"

"Nothing!" Steve smiled. "I want you to go with me to find my mom." The blonde gave him a look and he knew exactly what it was. "What you're doing for me today means a lot, and I know that I can't expect anymore than that."

Her look soften; Elisabeth was glad that Steve understood her feelings towards relationship. If things were to change, she definitely wouldn't mind. Being with him today, made it feel possible, and it felt good.

"I think I should probably tell you the rest before you make up your mind."

"Okay."

"Why don't you sit while I tell you."

Elisabeth nodded and she sat down on bench.

"What Joe told me is that my mom was in an abusive relationship before she meant my father. It was very difficult to get out of it and when she did, he brought her back."

"OH!" Elisabeth gasped. "I am so sorry." She could see the hurt in his eyes when he talked to about his mother and wanted reach out to him, but did not.

"She got pregnant and had to make a choice; she left the baby with the father."

It was definitely sounding like a soap opera.

"Oh that poor baby. I am so sorry, Steve! All of this..."

How was Steve going to tell her who the baby was? It was definitely going to hurt her too and he didn't want to be the one to do that.

"My mom met my father and things were great for awhile and then the man came back and wanted her back and threatened us till she was at a breaking point." Steve was quiet for a moment. "My mom wanted to protect us so she had Joe help her fake her death."

Elisabeth definitely could understand how Steve could feel like she did. Even she was mad at his mom for leaving her family. She felt like saying, 'Do you have any idea what that did to your son? No you don't because you chose to run instead of fighting to protect your family! How selfish of you to chose yourself!' And Joe, Elisabeth had a few choice words for him too, but she kept them to herself. One day Joe was going to have to pay for this too!

"Will we be finding your brother as well?"

There was no way in hell Steve would call Wofat his brother. The man was his enemy! There was only two people in his life he would call brothers! "The only brothers I have are Danny and Chin!"

That was definitely sweet, Elisabeth smiled, but she couldn't figure out why he wouldn't claim his brother too. Then it hit her. His mother's son was something that Steve knew and hated. There was only one person that could be. It was Wofat. "No!" She whispered. "It can't be?" He was the man caused her so much in her life and now Steve's. They were definitely more alike more than she realized. They both hated Wofat. "I'm not going to let that get me upset!" She finally said. "I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of screwing our lives. I will go with you to find your mother and we will get our evidence we need to arrest Wofat and then go from there!"

Did that mean things could develop more? Steve didn't know and he wasn't going to push it. When she was ready, he would be there for her!

"Where would be going? Would I need to get my passport or anything?"

"Forks to start off with, but I'd definitely bring your passport. I'm not exactly sure where we're heading or how long."

"What about the others?"

"They'll understand and hold things together while we're going!"

Their stomachs growled again. They couldn't keep holding off on eating much longer, so they went into the house, and Elisabeth went into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and notice that there wasn't a whole lot there to make anything. She reached in for something in an unmarked box, lifted it up, opened it, and smelled it. Oh yuck! It smelled like it'd been there for several months, even more. Single guy, of course, he wouldn't keep his fridge stocked, he'd be ordering his meals. "That's out!" She turned to toss the unidentified contents away.

"How about we order in. I know this grate Japanese place down the road."

"Sure why not and we could watch a movie!"

Reaching for the phone, Steve redialed a number, waiting for someone answered. Someone answered and he was speaking in Japanese. Elisabeth had only had a few lesson and picked up on a few words here or there. He hung up a few moments later. "I ordered you some Domburi tempura for you and some sushi for me." 

"Sounds good."

A half hour later, their meal was brought to the house, and together they ate while watching a movie. When they were finished, they watched another movie, and Elisabeth feel asleep, her head laying on his shoulder. He reached for the remote and turned the TV off, then he stood up, picked her up, cradling her in his arms. He headed upstairs to his room and placed her on the bed and covering her up, leaned in, and kissed her on the head.

"Sleep tight."

Steve left the room. The next morning, a wonderful smell woke up Elisabeth. She sat up in bed and stretched, realizing that she wasn't at home or even at Kono's. Where was she? Then it all came back to her, she was in Steve's house, then she remember, watching TV and falling asleep. Did they sleep together? She thought to herself as she ran her hand through her hair. No, she decided.

"That I would remember!" A small spread across her face.

Pushing the blanket away, Elisabeth swung her legs to the side of the bed, stood up, and headed toward the bathroom. She ran a brush through her hair and rinsed her mouth out with the Listerine, and headed downstairs, towards the wonderful smell wavering through the house.

The blonde reached the kitchen and was impressed with that she'd seen; Steve was cooking breakfast. She had no idea. He turned around, spatula in hand.

"Oh, hey, you're up!" Steve smiled. "I thought I'd head to the store and get some stuff for breakfast."

Elisabeth walked over to him. He had made pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs. Everything smelled and looked yummy. She snuck a piece of bacon.

"Hey!"

Scooping every thing on a plate for her, Steve then handed her the plate, and then handed her some juice.

"Thanks." Elisabeth took her plate and juice into the dinning room, sat down, and begun to eat. A few minutes later, Steve had joined her. "This tastes wonderful!"

Steve smiled at her.

That smile reminded her that they were dangerously close to the line, that Elisabeth was fighting hard to stay away from, but with him, it was so easy to get lost. All she had to do was look into his beautiful eyes.

"I made some reservations for us." Steve took a bite of his pancakes. "We'll be flying to Port Angles, then once we're there, rent a car, and drive to Forks. It should be a little over an hour drive. We'll stay at the Cullen house B&B."

All this talk was reminding Elisabeth that she and her sister were big Twilight fans, and one day, they hoped they'd go together, now they'd never be able to do share in that. Looking over at her, Steve thought the B&B was to much and he might be overstepping his bounds.

"I promised you that nothing was going to happen and I meant it." Steve reached over and touched her hand. "Everything was booking up quickly, I had to take what was left. This weekend was the Twilight convention."

"Huh?" Elisabeth looked up, she saw the look on his face and reassured him with a sad smile. "No, no, it's not that-I believe you. I was just thinking about Sera. She and I were big fans of Twilight and we we had planned to go to Forks one day."

Steve didn't realize the pain it was going to cause her and suddenly felt bad. "We don't have to go."

"It's okay! I'm okay!" Elisabeth didn't allow herself to cry. "This is about finding your mother. You asked me to be there for you and I will be - I'll be okay!" She changed the subject; it was to painful for her to talk about her sister. "I want to help pay for some of the trips."

This trip wasn't just about finding Steve's mom, but it was also letting go of Sera.

"It's okay, I got it covered." Steve smiled at how strong she was being. He was glad that he had someone like her in his life, even if she ended up being his friend. "Why don't you go get ready for work. When I went out, I stopped by your place, and grabbed a few things for you. We can back later and pack."

All Elisabeth could do was nod. She wasn't exactly ready to go back to her apartment, but having Steve there with her would make it easier.

***  
>A few hours later, Steve and Elisabeth entered headquarters and they walked over to Chin and Kono. The cousin's glanced each other, wondering if something happened between their friends. They seemed a lot closer than they had been twenty four hours ago. Kono gave Elisabeth a knowing look and the blonde rolled her eyes.<p>

"After you called this morning, I found out some more information for you. It's in your office..." Chin gestured towards Steve's office and they headed for the office.

"So, what happened?" Kono said teasingly.

"Nothing. We watched a movie and then I fell asleep. He carried me up to his room. I don't even know where he slept, if he slept at all. Although, sitting with him on the beach..." Elisabeth sighed with a smile. "That was nice."

"Uh huh!"

"Shut up!" Elisabeth said playfully. "I told you nothing happen and it won't happen either. We have a job to do, and that's what I'm focused on."

"We'll see!"

The guys returned a few minutes later.

"We have something for you..." Chin disappeared to his office, returning a moment later with a plain wooden box with a silver latch.

"What is that?" Elisabeth wondered as she glanced at her friends, but Steve shrugged, he hadn't anymore idea than she did.

"I hope we don't seem to presumptuous about this..." Chin handed the box to Elisabeth.

"What is it?" Elisabeth asked again.

"Sera – we had her cremated," replied Chin, sadly.

The blonde gasped, flashing back to the last time she'd seen her sister, dead. Thanks to Wofat. Elisabeth took a deep breath, pushing the image away, and decided that focusing on finding Steve's mom was the best thing to keep her mind off everything that had happened.

A few minutes passed in silence and Kono and Chin glanced each other, feeling guilty. They believed they were stepping over the line by having Sera cremated.

"We're so sorry," Kono finally said. "I thought...we thought that with everything happening, we didn't want you have to focus on the details of a funeral."

Elisabeth dreaded the final preparations more than anything and was totally grateful that they even thought about helping her in this way. There were no words to express what she was feeling. "No, no! You did nothing wrong. This means so much to me, I didn't know what to say!" She ran a hand along the smooth wooden box.

Relief washed through Chin and Kono and they smiled at their friend.

"Thank you!" Elisabeth hugged them. "I appreciate this and you!"

"You're welcome, honey," Kono replied, releasing her friend. "I googled La Push Beach; thought it would be a beautiful spot to release her ashes. I even printed up a map for you." She pulled it from her back pocket and handed it over to Elisabeth just when Steve's phone was ringing.

Steve said, "Hey Danny! What? She is? Is she okay? Okay, let us know!" He ended the call. "Danny is at the hospital with Rachel. The baby is coming early. He's gonna let us know what happens."

They all suspect that the baby was Danny's but no one voiced their opinion on it and never to him. If they did, it would hurt him. It would remind him of what he didn't have and what he wanted so very badly.

With all this honesty, it reminded Kono of what she needed to; she needed to be honest with everyone about what had happened with Wofat. It would definitely hurt her relationship with Chin, but he would forgive her in time, but Steve, she didn't know how he would deal with it or even if he would forgive her for lying for so long. Danny would probably forgive her. And then there was Elisabeth, she knew all about it. Kono wanted to keep that quiet because it would jeopardize the blossoming relationship between her friends.

"There is something that I need to tell you guys," Kono finally said, glancing guilty at Steve and Chin.

Elisabeth's eyes were big as saucers, she knew exactly what Kono was going to say.

"It's going to be somewhat of a shock!" Kono said a few moments later.

"What is it?" Elisabeth said, playing along. She hoped that she would be left out of the secret.

"It's been killing me. I've wanted to tell you for so long..." Kono glanced at everyone. "I just didn't know how else to tell you. I know this is the worst time for it to come out. I am sorry about this. I really am."

"What is it?" Steve finally asked worriedly.

"I let Wofat get away."

There was dead silence in the room. Kono thought there would be fire works, which she would have been okay with, but the silence, is what made her worry anymore.

"You let him get away?" Steve said slowly, annoyed.

"I am so sorry."

"She must have had a reason for letting him get away..." Chin surmised.

"I did. I...I...loved him, that I love him, still." Kono bit her lip, waiting for the onslaught.

"Let me get this straight..." Steve placed his hands on his hip, "You loved him so you let him get away? "

Elisabeth was upset. She didn't like the tone in Steve's voice and felt she needed to step in. "I think you should stop or you will regret what you say to her." She didn't even bother to let him speak, she continued on. "I was there once, remember? I beat myself up over it for so long till I met you guys and I realized it wasn't worth it anymore. Sure it still scared the hell out of me, but I had friends to back me up. Now Kono is in the same position. We need to give her the same respect and love that you've shown me!" She stood next to Kono and put her arm around her, effectively ending the conversation.

The guys were out numbered, there was nothing more that they could say.

"All right..." Chin said after a moment, then glanced at Kono. "I know that you went through hell undercover and I know that anything can happen in those situations. And you do what you have to do.

"You know my reasons why it upsets me, but I respect you and what you had to do to make your cast, but next time..."

"If there is a next time," Chin cut in.

"Right..." Steve nodded. "If there is a next time, we got your back!"

"Just be honest with us, cuz. Don't keep these things hidden, it doesn't help anyone when you keep things a secret." Chin hugged the brunette.

Kono couldn't believe it. She had the support she was hoping for. If it hadn't been for Elisabeth standing up for her, it would have been much worse. "Thanks guys!"

"What are we standing around here for?" Steve said after a moment. "We got work to do!"

***  
>Later that day, Steve and Elisabeth stood outside of her apartment; the crime scene tape hanging on the door knob. Suddenly she was nervous and shook her head no. Turning her to face her, Steve could see the tears threatening to spill over, and his heart was breaking. He wished he could do more for her; if only she let him.<p>

"You got to go in there and face your fears or you will never go in there!"

Elisabeth hadn't expected to ever go back; she was content staying with friends. "I can't!"

"Yes you can!" Steve turned her to face the doorway. "You need to face your fears head on or you will be letting Wofat win!"

Wofat win? Never! It wasn't in her vocabulary! Not since he murdered her sister! Elisabeth knew she had to go in that apartment no matter how it made her feel.

"I will be here with you!" Steve whispered into her ear.

The soft whisper in her ear, momentarily distracted the blonde with fantasy's of Steve kissing her hollow of her neck. Elisabeth closed her eyes, letting her imagination get the better of her.

"Elisabeth?" Steve peaked around to see her. Her face was bright red. He wondered what she was thinking.

"I'm...I'm fine." Elisabeth opened her eyes. She knew her face was on fire and blinked a few times, clearing thoughts away.

The blonde glanced about the apartment. It was as if nothing at ever happened. There was no death, no blood. It was spotless. The furniture was set back in its position, though the TV had been missing. The death of her sister had happened; her bloody body on the floor; murdered horribly, by a man she loved love, a man that happened to be Steve's brother! "It's clean. There's no blood."

"When I came here this morning, it was like this."

Slipping her hand into Steve's, together they walked through the door. Elisabeth felt stronger with him there supporting her, but if she had to do this alone, she definitely could have done it. It might have taken her awhile to get there, but it would have gotten done!

***  
>Several hours later had passed when the baby finally arrived, but as quickly as he came, the doctors and nurses whisked him away. Neither one had seen him, nor did they hear him cry, and both Danny and Rachel worried for the boy's health. She reached for his hand.<p>

"Danny..."

Danny squeezed her hand and gave a small smile. In that moment, it didn't matter if that baby was his or not, he loved that little guy as if he were his own, and would do anything he could to protect him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, honey."

"Please find out!"

Nodding, Danny released her hand and walked over to the doctor. "Hey doc, what's going on? Is he okay?" He peeked around the doctor to get a look. There were three nurses around the table working on him. It looked as though the tiny baby was turning blue and that worried Danny even more.

The detective had to tear his eye away from the nursing performing CPR and glanced back at the doctor, who had a grave look on her face. Danny glanced back at Rachel, giving her a small smile; he did not want to worry her any more.

Just as the doctor was about to speak, there was a welcoming sound, the cries a of screaming baby. Danny felt relief wash through him and he glanced back at Rachel again crying tears of happiness, but it was not yet over.

"Can we see him?" Danny had asked.

"Yes, but only for a moment. Your son is so small, so fragile, he's going to need every bit of your love and prayers." The doctor smiled and headed over to the baby's as they were weighing him, then wrapped up in a blue blanket.

The nurse picked up the baby and held him in the crook of her arm, walked over to Danny, and handed the small baby over to him. The baby was so tiny, he fit into his right hand.

"Is he okay?" Rachel asked, watching Danny holding the baby.

"He's fine..." Danny smiled as handed her the baby.

The tears ran down Rachel's face. She was happy, sad, worried, confused, but she couldn't put any of what she was feeling to words. She glanced up at Danny, if only he really knew the truth, but she couldn't do that to him again. She could hurt anyone any longer. It was better that the secret be kept. Danny would certainly be a good Uncle Danny, but that's the way it has to be, she kept telling herself, though deep down, she knew Danny had ever right to know that he was the father of her baby.

TBC

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I noticed that I had Forks, Oregon. That should be Forks, Washington. Not sure why I did Oregon.

Chapter 6 -

The plane arrived on time and their white _Chevy Silverado_ rental car was waiting for Elisabeth and Steve after gathering their luggage. They headed off for bed and breakfast. It was a long and quite journey. Steve glanced over at Elisabeth, who had fallen asleep; head leaning against the window. Soon they pulled into the long driveway and parked near the house.

"We're here!" Steve shut the car off and Elisabeth slowly came too.

"Wow!" Elisabeth looked around the yard.

The white house had been surrounded by many tree, some looked to be centuries old, and tons of bright blooming flowers. It was beautiful, idyllic, scene place to be. Sera would have loved it immediately. As Steve and Elisabeth stepped out of the car, she looked up at the Victorian house and its many windows. She pictured Sera looked out one of the side windows from a upper floor.

"This is beautiful," commented Steve.

Together, they walked up the large porch and to the front door and Steve had glimpse of elk in the field nearby. The clean fresh air, definitely appealed to him, but he wouldn't leave Hawaii, that didn't mean, he wouldn't ever come back, if things were different.

As they arrived at the front door, an elderly man opened the door with a smile on his face. It was as if he knew them.

"Well, hello!" The elderly man said. "I'm Bill Brager." He held out his hand to Steve; they shook hands. "Welcome!"

"Thank you!" Elisabeth said. "This place is even more beautiful than I thought it would be.

Walking in, Elisabeth noticed all the dark woodwork on the walls but it made the room feel light and airy.

"Thank you!" Bill smiled. "Let's show you, you're room."

They headed upstairs to the second floor and they went right passed a frame full graduation caps. Elisabeth laughed. Bill turned to smile at here. They knew the joke that Steve didn't get.

"What is it?" Steve asked curiously.

"You have to read the books to find out!" Elisabeth responded smiling.

"Okay!"

Rounding the corner, Elisabeth imagined it being the real Cullen house and wondered where each of the vampires rooms would be.

"He were are!" Bill pointed to the wall plague that read Alice's Room.

"Really?" Elisabeth was excited because Alice was her favorite character.

"Yep! One of the popular rooms.

"She's my favorite!"

Steve felt so out of place because he had no idea about Twilight or even imagine how big it was. Bill reached into back pocket and pulled out a key. He handed it over to the commander.

"Here you go! Enjoy the room! I think you're gonna like it, Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett." Bill walked away and disappeared down the hallway.

"Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett?" Elisabeth glanced over at Steve. She was definitely curious but she didn't like the lie that it perpetrated. Although it did have a nice ring to it!

"I swear!" Steve held up his hands. "I didn't register the room like that."

"Uh huh! Just open the door!"

The lieutenant commander slide the key into the door, turned it, and opened the door up, to a large white room with three big picture windows. The sunlight streamed in, leaving a beautiful glow around the room. The king size bed set caddy corner or the windows. It was totally inviting and the two glanced each other and then at the bed nervously. They looked around the room, relieved when they saw a trundle bed at the other end of the room and above that, a flat screen TV.

Elisabeth set her luggage on the bed, while Steve went over to the trundle bed, and set his on it. When she unzipped the bag, she saw the box with her sisters ashes on top, picked it up, and stared at it for a moment, thinking about all the good times, and then set aside. To take her mind off of it, she put her clothes in the dresser and then hung them up into the closet. As she turned around, she noticed Steve heading into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. The shower started running a moment later.

Moving the suitcase to the floor, Elisabeth sat down on the comfy bed, and then looked down at the box beside, remembering what Kono had told her the day before. It was in that moment, Elisabeth decided to take the ashes to the beach. She stood up, went over to the night stand, opened the drawer, pulled out some stationary that had _Cullen House_ at the top of the page and a pen, scribbling out something, letting him know that she'd gone.

Elisabeth put the note on his luggage, and grabbed the keys sitting on the bed, and headed out. A moment later, Steve came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, dripping wet, and in one hand, another towel, drying his hair.

"What a..." Steve noticed he was alone in the room. "Huh!" He saw the note on his luggage, and picked it up to read it.

Steve,

There's something that I need to do by myself. Please understand. Be back when I can.

Lis

It didn't take him long to figure out where Elisabeth was going and he totally understood that she needed sometime. Since he was by himself for awhile, Steve decided that he'd do some investigating of his own.

**  
>Several minutes later, Elisabeth pulled up in the park's parking lot. She stared out at the water, lapping at the shore. Save for the wind, it was quiet. Not a soul in sight. She shut the truck off, grabbed the box, and stepped out of the truck, shutting the door behind her. Slowly, she walked out to the beach, gripping the box close to her.<p>

Once she reached the shore, Elisabeth stared out water once again. It was very hypnotic. She had to tear her eyes away.

"Sera, we're in Forks now. A place we really wanted to go together to see the places from the books." Elisabeth had begun to cry. "I promised myself I was going to do this..." She dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve. "Kono suggested this place for you as your final resting spot. I think its perfect. It's beautiful. You would so like it here!"

Someone tapped Elisabeth on the shoulder and she turned to see an elderly man. No, he was chief. A Quiluete chief. His hair was long and sliver, pulled back into a pony tail. He was dressed in every day clothing, but she was sure that he was a chief. He exuded power.

"Someone you love passed away?" The old man asked.

"Yes, my sister!"

"My deepest regards."

Elisabeth stared at him for a moment, she was so lost in thought that she never once heard him come up next to her, but she was sure that the story of Quiluete's being wolfs was just that a story.

"May I say a prayer for your sister?"

"Or course...please do!"

They faced each other and the elder tribesman placed his hands on either sides of hers, closed his eyes, and began chanting in his native tongue. A moment later, the man opened his eyes, and smiled at her sadly.

"Thank you!" Elisabeth smiled back as his hands rested back at his side. "If you don't mind me asking, what was it that you said?"

"I asked the gods to give both of you peace and safe journey."

The chief smiled and tipped his head towards her. Elisabeth looked down at the wooden box. "I appreciate that." To her surprise, the man was gone just like that. There was no sound of his departure. It was quiet except the wind. "What the hell?" She shook her head.

Slowly, the blond opened the box, stared at the ashes for a moment. "I set you free Seraphina!" It was the first time she'd opened the box and looked the ashes, but she was really at peace, and was glad that the chief was there to say a little prayer for her. She lifted the box up into the air, turned it over, and the ashes slide out, and the wind carried them on their new journey.

A few moments later, Elisabeth shut the box and Steve had walked up. This time, she heard the snap of his flip flops as he walked through the sand. She turned to glance at him and shut the box, holding it at her side.

"Hey!" Steve wanted to be with her and wished she would have allowed him to go with her.

"Hey!"

Steve reached out for her and pulled her into his embrace. In the distance, there was moment by the forest; it was instantaneous, mysterious even, but he couldn't explain it. What stood in the spot he'd seen was a gray wolf. It howled and then disappeared into the forest!

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Elisabeth stepped out of his arms. It was so warm, so welcoming, and inviting, she didn't really want to leave it, but she knew if she didn't, things would happen, and they couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it happen.

"Why don't we get some lunch. I heard about this great coffee shop in Forks."

"Sure, why not!"

Wrapping his arm around her, Steve and Elisabeth walked back to the truck.

They were only ones in the quiet coffee shop as they ate their lunches. It was perfect; no one to disturb them, no one would hear what they talked about. Not that anyone would know, it was easy that way. They didn't need anyone coming up to them and asking if they a Aimee Shelbourne.

"I went to the visitors center to get a map, when this woman come up to me, she asked me if I was Steven McGarrett."

Elisabeth looked surprised that. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah!" Steve took a drink of his soda. "I nodded. I was in total shock. She told me that she knew my mother and that she had been expected me to come to her, but she had to leave unexpectedly, that someone was after her."

"No way! What did else did she say?"

Steve nodded. "Not much. Just that."

"Wofat must have been the one that was on your mom's trail!" Elisabeth finished up her burger and dabbed at her mouth with the napkin. "Why don't we head on over to your mom's."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Steve finished up a few moments later. He placed $20 on the table and they headed out.

Twenty minutes later, the white truck pulled up in front of a blue bungalow with a white porch. They got out of the truck a moment later and headed up the walkway and up to the porch. The door was left ajar, Steve pulled his gun out of the back of his pants.

"Stay behind me!" Steve glanced at Elisabeth and she nodded.

Steve opened the door slightly; looked to his left and to his right, and motioned Elisabeth to head towards the living room, he was going to the bedroom. With their guns held high, they went to their intended destinations but after a few moments, it was all clear, no one was at home. It looked as though the person left in a hurry, just like the woman had told Steve.

"All clear," Elisabeth said as Steve came into the living room. "It looked like she left when she came back from the store. The groceries are still on the counter." She put her gun in holster at her side.

"Clear in the bedroom and bathroom."

Making his way over to the fireplace, Steve realized that there were pictures of him and his sister when the were younger. He reached for the frame, picking it up. "I remember this, it was from Christmas. Think it was before she left; when things were happy for us!"

That broke Elisabeth heart, the wall she had been building between them, slowly crumbling around her. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he glanced at her, their eyes locked, momentarily. It was as if they were the only two people in the would that loved each other, but then she tore her eyes away and spotted a laptop on the counter.

"There's a laptop!" Elisabeth went into over to the laptop, it was still on. She looked through the cache and found searches for another little town in Connecticut. "Looks like she might be heading to Mystic Connecticut." What's with all the small towns from movies?

Steve made his way over to her. "We'll have to take this back to Chin and see what else he can find out!"

Elisabeth shut the laptop down, closed it, grabbed the case that was sitting on the dinning room table, and then put everything in it. There wasn't much else they could do the tiny house. The one thing of value was gone and they didn't know if she was in Mystic Connecticut or somewhere else completely to throw someone off the trail. As Elisabeth headed for the front door, she noticed a silver Mercedes drive by slowly. Something told her that they needed to be leaving!

"Think we should go!"

Taking one last sweep through the house, Elisabeth and Steve headed out through the front door, but they were greeted by Wofat.

"Hello my dear. It is so good to see you! Steve!" Wofat tipped his head towards them. "I see that I missed Shelbourne yet again and here you are!"

Wofat moved closer and Steve tried reaching for Elisabeth, but a large hand grabbed him, yanking him away from Elisabeth. The big must have come through the back door, the commander thought to himself as he glanced up to see who the big hand belonged to. The guy was very tall, big like a sumo, and looked a lot like Kemokona, but knew it could be him, he was a big pussy cat. Steve tried pulled himself away, but the more he fought, the more the large hand squeezed his arm.

"Let him go!" Elisabeth urged.

"Or what?" Wofat said nastily. "You have nothing to bargain with. Unless you know where Shelbourne is?"

"Please don't hurt him." Elisabeth begged. If she could do anything, she would. She cared that much about Steve. "I will tell you what I know!" She looked back at Steve and tried to reach for him but the big ugly guy grabbed pulled Steve away!

"Hey hey!" Steve looked around the porch to see if he could find something to hit the big guy and get him and Elisabeth to the car and drive way!

"No touching!" He said. "You try anything, I snap you neck!"

Steve realized that he and Elisabeth still had their guns and he slowly tried to each for his guy, but the big guy saw him and took that gun and Elisabeth's gun away with one hand and put in the back of his pants. Steve was impressed with how efficient the guy was with the one hand. There was nothing more that they could do but do what Wofat wanted and then when it was safe to get away.

"I'm sorry Steve!" Elisabeth gave him apologetic look. "Please forgive me!"

"Take care of him, Akau!" Wofat roughly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off the porch, but she heard a sickening thud and knew that was Steve out cold, on the porch. She was grateful to see that Akau had not tried to kill him.

"What did you do to him?" Elisabeth yanked herself away and went over to Steve and sat next to him. "Steve! Please wake up! I need to know you're okay!" She ran a hand through his hair and saw the blood. "Oh god! Why? Why are you doing this? Can't you just leave well enough alone?" She glared at Wofat.

There was so much blood in her lap and it scared Elisabeth. She wanted more than anything for him to wake up! She silently screamed at him to get his ass of the porch!

"I don't have time for this! Akau, just grab her!" Wofat walked back to the car.

"STEVE! STEVE! COME ON! GET UP! I need you...I need you to get up! Please!"

The big guy picked her up and threw her up over his shoulder, and headed down the steps as Elisabeth was kicking, hitting and screaming to no avail. She glanced over at Steve.

"Let me go!" Elisabeth kicked the brute in the back of the head, but all that did was piss him off and he squeezed her to she passed out.

Once they reached the car, he opened the back door and shoved her into the car, slide in, and, shut the door as they drove away. All the while, Steve could hear her cries, but there was nothing that he could do to force his body to move, but he kept at it and before long, he was able to wiggle a toe, then move his leg, and then his hand, and he forced himself to his feet. He knew there was nothing more that he could do his condition. He felt the wetness at the back of his head and turned to see a large rock on the porch with blood on it.

"Dammit"

The commander had a concussion! He could tell that much but there was nothing he could. Elisabeth was gone and he had to go save her and kill Wofat! If Steve didn't get to her in time, she would be dead! He couldn't let that happen. He cared to much about her.

Flashing on the moment Elisabeth was about to tell Wofat everything, Steve remember the look in her eye, he knew she wasn't going to tell Wofat anything.

"She was protecting me!"

As Steve turned back to the house, he saw the laptop still laying on the porch, but there was something else that caught his eye; black wiring. He went over to inspect it and followed it to a camera on the left side of the house. It wasn't much help, but if he could get something off the plates, maybe it would help him locate her.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

A/N: I know nothing about medical things so if I get something wrong here, please let me know so I can correct it.

Danny and Gracie stood outside NICU, looking in, watching the nursing with the baby, wondering if he was going to be okay. A few hours had passed since the baby was born.

The little girl looked up at her father with her sad eyes, "Danno is he going to be okay?"

What do you say in moment like that? You can't exactly tell her the truth, because even Danny didn't know what the truth was, and even if he did, he wasn't so sure he'd tell her. It would break her little heart to pieces and he didn't want to be the cause of that! No parent did!

Before Danny could answer, a nurse waved them into the NICU, and he and Gracie entered the small room. There were so many babies hooked up the monitors and with tubes coming out their tiny little bodies. A few of the babies were crying out but others were quiet and sleeping. Danny glanced around the small room, relating to the parents of these babies. He wanted to know how they manged to get through every day knowing that their child might not ever come home!

"I am sorry, Detective Williams, your daughter can't be in here," The nurse said regrettably as she glanced down at Gracie and smiled.

"Please just give her a minute with her brother and then she can go back to her mother!"

The nurse looked at Gracie's innocent little face and sighed. She couldn't deny this one thing to her, just in case something happened to the baby. "All right! Just this one time!"

Gracie nodded with a sad smile. "Thank you"!

"You're welcome, honey!" The nurse and glanced at Danny. "You change in here."

"You wait right here, Monkey. I'll be right back."

"Okay, Danno!" Gracie did as she was told and watched her dad walk into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Danny came out of the bathroom in his blue scrubs, and he reached out to his daughter, and together, hand in hand, they walked over to the baby.

Gracie looked at her tiny baby brother. It was so scary seeing him with so many tubes coming out of him. She had to tear her eyes away from him to look at all the machines and realized it was keeping him alive.

"Danno..."

"It's okay, munchkin!" Danny smile for her benefit, but he was just as scared as she was. "Little man is gonna be okay. I promise!" He kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly, the emergency alarms began to go off and the baby screamed so loudly, that they couldn't believe it came out of this poor little baby. Danny reached for his little girl and pulled her close to him.

"Daddy!" Gracie cried. "What's wrong?"

"It's okay, monkey, go back to your mother."

"But..."

"No go!" Danny said softly. "It's going to be okay!" He hoped it would be.

"All right!" Gracie nodded and rushed out of the NICU.

The nurses pushed Danny out of the way and started to check the baby over. He watched, unable to do anything to help the little guy! It was to much for him and headed into the hallway, watching from the window.

"God, you and I haven't been on speaking terms for awhile, but this isn't about me. That little boy in there needs you!" Danny paused a moment, on the verge of tears. "Whether he is mine or not, it doesn't matter, I love that little guy as if he were my own. It would kill all of us if he didn't make it. He's gotten this far, please, please, see him through it!"

The nurses and the doctors rushed the baby out of the NICU and down the hallway, away from Danny, and disappeared into another room. Several minutes later, a nurse came out to speak with him.

"What is going on?" Danny finally asked.

"He's bleeding internally and the doctors don't know why.

Danny's heart sank. He had no idea it was that bad. "I'll do anything. I'm AB-

"He's gonna need a lot of blood. Come on! We depleted most of our AB- units!"

They hurried down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

Elisabeth was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, while Wofat was pacing the floor, frustrated. It was a position she put herself in but she was doing it to protect the secret. Deep down, she knew exactly what Wofat was going to do and hoped that Steve make it to her in time.

"We've wasted enough time; where is Shellbourne!"

What could Elisabeth tell him? She knew she promised him something, but what? Did she make something up to lead him on a wild goose chase? Would he even let her go? No, she didn't think he'd let her live after telling him.

"I told you, I don't know! Even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you!"

Yeah that was good, Elisabeth thought sarcastically. That was surely going to piss Wofat off. He faced her, a look she was definitely familiar with; a scornful look. She knew was coming and braced herself as he slapped her hard. She took a shape intake of breath; it startled her more than she realized. Her face beat red, a welt forming across her cheek.

"Let's try this again..." Wofat stood back, looking her over. "You're going to tell me what I want to know."

Elisabeth said nothing.

"You really want to go there again?"

Silence.

"You know I can arrange what happened to your sister."

The blonde looked up at Wofat, hatred in her eyes.

"I see that hit a nerve." Wofat smiled. "Who else can I pick off...Oh that's right your new friends."

"Leave them out of this! They have nothing to do with you!"

"Well, that's not true is it, now is it?"

Kono! She and Wofat had a brief relationship not long before. Elisabeth was about to say you wouldn't hurt someone you loved and then realized, he had, he loved her, and nearly killed her. Wofat would kill anyone that got in his way.

"Let's see..." Wofat walked around her. "If I kill Steve, would that piss you off?"

As Wofat faced her once again, and if looks could kill, he'd definitely be dead! He smiled, happy that he'd struck another nerve.

"Now, let's try this again!" Wofat smacked her again and again in the same spot, each time harder and harder. Blood gathering in the corner of her mouth and her face blood red.

Steve had searched all over the house until he realized the surveillance was on the laptop. After locating it, he was only able to capture part of the plate. He was still very much determined to find her, but with each hour passing, the more frustrated he had gotten.

It had been awhile since Steve had last heard from Chin, when he passed the information along. Steve stood up from the sofa, stretched, and walked to the front door, opened it, and leaned against the doorjamb, glancing out at the night sky. He had begun to think of a strategy for finding Elisabeth. It was pretty simple, go in, attack, and save, and in his mind, it wouldn't take anymore than twenty minutes, but he was sure that it would take longer. Nothing was ever that easy!

The phone suddenly rang and Steve pulled the phone out of his back pocket and answered it. "Chin you got something for me?"

"Yeah, sorry about not getting back to you right away, there was an accident on the highway earlier and it was just me and Kono. Danny is still at the hospital. The baby isn't doing well."

Steve's heart went out to Danny and his family. "Oh god, I didn't know – he didn't tell me."

"Danny's a little preoccupied at the moment. When he has a little time, he will let you know!"

It was a little quiet after that and neither one was really ready to speak about anything when there was a little baby's life at stake.

After a moment, Chin broke the ice. "Got a hit off of the partial plates. The Mercedes came from a high end rental car place, but the car was paid in cash."

That wasn't what Steve was hoping for.

"It's not all bad news!" Chin continued on, "I checked the lodging around the area and I think I might have found something."

"Yeah?" That definitely piqued Steve's interest!

"An oriental man and his entourage rented a cabin in the woods shortly after you and Elisabeth arrived today."

"A needle in the haystack."

"Ah, but I thought to send a picture to the owner and he confirmed that it was Wofat!"

Chin was definitely a keeper! Steve smiled at the good news!

"I've texted you the address."

"Thanks Chin! I appreciate it!" Steve ended the call, shoved the phone in his back pocket and rushed into the living room, and packed up the laptop, and headed out, closing the door behind him.

Fifteen minutes later, Steve pulled off the highway onto a side road and drove down the long, windy dirt road. For awhile, it was bumpy and he hit pot hole after pot hole, until he hit a smooth path, and shut his lights off, the closer he got to the cabin.

It was to dark to see the framing of the cabin, but it looked like it was about three stories high. Steve pulled off the side of the road into a clearing, parked the car, and jumped out, and shut the door quietly, looking all around him.

Quietly, Steve went further into the woods, keeping himself hidden. From his vantage point, he saw two guards at the back door and one walking the perimeter of the house. He crept along the forest floor, watching each of the men very closely.

Once the perimeter guard headed back towards the other end of the yard, Steve quickly and quietly approached the guard unnoticed. Promptly, he wrapped his arm around the guys neck so that the crook of his elbow was under the guys chin, while placing that arm on the opposite bicep. He then placed his other hand on the back of the guys pushed the guys head and neck forward his flexed arm.

The guy flung himself around, fighting to get out of the hold, but Steve pulled tighter until the guy's body went lax. He threw the guy to the ground and headed for the house. The other two guards spotted him coming and started shooting at him. Steve dove out of the way, but one bullet hit in the left thigh. Steve grunted, reached for his gun from the back of his pants, and crawled to a small patio stone wall nearby; the flower bed obscuring his presence.

Steve set his gun down next to him, removed his belt, and wrapped it around his leg, and looping it through the hoop as tight as he could. Hearing someone near him, he picked up his gun, turned, and shot the guard. Another guard popped out from the left and Steve shot him quickly. Out of no where, another guard from the right started shooting at him and fired back, hitting the guy in the chest.

It was no longer safe for Steve to be outside and he hauled himself to his feet and went to the house. He took a one sweep around before opened the door and entering the kitchen. It was quiet, too quiet, but Steve was not going to let that bother him.

The kitchen was definitely bigger and more moderny than his own kitchen. As made his way into the living room, he headed for the stairs. It was to easy for there to be only a few guards, Steve realized as he headed to the second floor. Or Wofat was just to stupid to not have many more guards.

As the lieutenant commander reached the stop of the stairs, Steve saw Wofat coming out of a room at the end of the room, and moved back out of the way. After a moment, Steve peaked around the corner to see that it was clear. He was sure that Elisabeth was in that room, but there was a nagging feeling this was a total set up.

Hurrying down the hallway, Steve reached the door. He took one last look around and opened it up. What he saw, took him by surprise. "Elisabeth!" He whispered as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him. The blond was tied to a chair."Elisabeth." He rushed to her sided, relieved that she saw her breathing.

Seeing her tied up and beaten like she was, only reminded him of his own beating at the hands of the same man, his brother, his enemy, but Steve knew that Elisabeth was far worse of than he had been.

"Elisabeth..." Steve knelt down in front of her, running a hand through her hair; her face was a bloody mess. There was a deep cut above her left swollen eye and her nose was obviously broken. Her mouth was bloody and swollen and her face had many deep cuts and bruises.

With the back of his hand, Steve gently caressed her right cheek and Elisabeth winced at the pain. She was definitely going to need plastic surgery to correct what the bastard did to her.

Shaking his head, Steve blamed himself for bringing her on this trip. If he'd left her back in Hawaii, maybe this would never have happened. She'd be safe and sound with the gang. That was a big if. If things were reversed, Elisabeth would be here protecting him.

The Lieutenant Commander reached for his knife at his side, opened it up, and started cutting at the rope, biting into her wrists.

Slowly, Elisabeth opened her one good eye, relief washing through her at the sight of him. "Steve!" She smiled, knowing he'd come for her. "Hi!" Her voice came in a broken whisper. She was in so much pain, but she didn't want him to know. She could see in his eyes how much the way she looked affected him.

Steve smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm gonna get you out of here." He cut the ropes binding her feet and legs.

"I am so sorry."

"What?" Steve looked up at her confused.

"Telling him where your mom is!"

Throwing the ropes away, Steve looked up into her eyes. "Babe, you have anything to be sorry for. This is all on me! I should never have brought you with me." He caressed the back of her cheek lightly.

"Don't put the blame on yourself, Steve, I came with you because I wanted to!" It was then that Elisabeth noticed the wound on his leg. "Oh my god, you're hurt!"

"No it's fine; I'm fine!"

"But..."

"Don't worry about it." Steve picked her up gently, cradling her in his arms. For the moment, they'd stared each other in the eye; the familiar pull, pulling them to kiss. The world around them dropped away, it was only the two of them.

Just as as they were mere inches away from touching, the door slammed shut, startling them. They turned to see Wofat standing there. "Aww, isn't this precious!"

There were several of Wofat's entourage behind him; it was to many to fight, but Steve would fight them all if he had to. Steve backed away towards the bed and slowly lowered Elisabeth to the bed. She winched, holding her side; broken ribs he realized. It was another reason to be upset with himself.

"Steve...Let's just get out of here!"

"No, this had got to end end right here!" Steve turned away, focusing all his energy on Wofat.

Elisabeth knew Steve was going to kill Wofat. It was going to be no holds bar. The thought pleased her more than she liked to have meant, but it hurt more if Wofat got the upper hand, and that was also likely. The cop inside her said Steve would go to jail. She couldn't let that happen but the more she move, the pain went coursing through her body. How was she going to end this and protect Steve. There was no way she could get up to stop this! What was she going to do?

The Lieutenant Commander moved forward, away from Elisabeth, looking Wofat directly in the eyes. "To many times I played by the book, when I could have easily snapped your neck, but I didn't, I I went by the book." Steve glanced back at Elisabeth; the injuries spurring him on. "That's all changed now!" He turned to face Wofat once again, getting into his fighting stance. "I'm going to kill you!"

Steve could not believe the words that came out of his mouth, but he was so close to the edge, it didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter that he was about to kill his own brother! The things that Wofat did, he had it coming to him.

The guards stepped in front of Wofat but he waved them off. "No, this is my fight! Leave us be!"

"Sir..." One of them spoke up.

"Do as you are told!"

The one who had spoke up turned and glanced back at Wofat and then nodded. He and the other guard left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Let's get on with this, shall we!" In one quick motion, Wofat was ready to go. He glanced at Steve quickly, noticing leg injury and knew it was his way in.

The first punched was thrown by Steve, but Wofat ducked out of the way. They went round and round till Wofat kicked Steve in the gut and Steve doubled over in pain. Wofat tackled Steve to the ground, throwing punch after punch, alternating between the face, stomach, kidneys. The blood pooling in the corner of Steve's mouth and nose.

Elisabeth ignored the pain and stood up and glanced around the room for something that would stop Wofat from the onslaught. The lamp would do, at least she hoped it would. She grabbed for it, ripped the cord out of the wall, and smashed it on top of Wofat's head. He stopped hitting Steve momentarily and looked up at her; he was pissed, but it was enough for Steve to take control and flip them over.

Steve started hitting Wofat over and over! Every impact was for someone hurt.

"Steve!" Elisabeth touched his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "STOP!" With all her strength, she managed to pushed him off of Wofat. "Stop! He's out. I know how much you want this but this is not the way to do it." She took a deep breath, holding her side. "Do it the right way; find the evidence, make it stick, so he doesn't go anywhere!"

The made sense but Steve didn't really care. He wanted Wofat dead and gone, didn't care how that happened.

"Listen to me." Elisabeth got her knees, gingerly. "Killing him is not going to solve any of this! It's only going to land you in prison!"

"You're right," Steve stood up, held his hands out for Elisabeth, and helped her to her feet. "I am so sorry that I put you through all of this. I just...I just..." He glanced down at Wofat and then up at Elisabeth.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain any of it to me. I understand." Elisabeth caressed his right cheek; the cheek that some how managed to stay clear of any blood or bruising. "Come on, let's get out of here! We need to get cleaned up, we look like hell!"

Steve snorted. "I bet we do!"

They both walked out of the room carefully, painfully, and quietly. A few minutes after they'd gone, Wofat eyes fluttered opened and stared up at the ceiling. He then stood up slowly, walked out of the bedroom, like he was a man on a mission. A mission to destroy both Elisabeth and Steve.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

A/N: I know most of you guys are wondering why Steve and Elisabeth didn't arrest Wofat. They probably should have, but they were in a different state. Different state, different rules! So they didn't have cross-jurisdiction. It just means that technically they don't have the power to arrest anyone even though they are police. They'd have to go through certain steps, but I'm sure there are occasions where an arrest has happened where an out of state cop has made the arrest. For this story, they will not be able to arrest anyone outside of Hawaii. Besides, you know how sneaky Wofat is. Steve had plenty of evidence and it some how disappeared. Steve could have always gone by the book and called the local police, but he didn't. He was thinking about saving Elisabeth, much like how he saved Joe. So it is very much in line with the character to go in and save someone without having back up. Even if they had arrested Wofat, the evidence wouldn't stuck, and probably would end up disappearing anyway! He'd make sure of it. Everything would be their word against his. It wouldn't have been worth arresting him at that time.

Don't worry, I have a plan to make sure that Wofat gets arrested, whether it will stick or not, will remain a mystery! LOL!

**  
>The couple stumbled into The Cullen House Bed and Breakfast startling the owners and suddenly they became a little subconscious over their wounds. The blood was already drying on the wounds, the bruises were a deeper shade of purple, the bumps started to really take form, their blood dried to their hair, and barely hold each other up. They were a sight.<p>

Bill and Susan stood up from their chairs, dropped their books to the floor with shocked looks on their faces. Never in all their years living in Forks had they ever seen anything like that and rushed over to Steve and Elisabeth.

"Oh my gosh," Bill had glanced at both of them. "How did this happen? Are you ok?" He noticed the bullet wound in his leg. "Let us call the doctor."

On Susan's rush to grab the phone, Steve raised his arm to wave her off. He knew there'd be a lot of questions and the doctor would have to call the police and the police would have to make a report of it. And the governor of Hawaii would have to hear about it and then there'd be more questions and Steve definitely wasn't looking forward to that. "No, no, we'll be okay. Thank you, though."

The look on the owner faces made Elisabeth feel bad for them. They were only trying to help, they at least owed the truth, but there was to much to tell, it was to complicated to get into. Elisabeth glanced up at Steve and then at the owners, feeling guilty. "You've been so nice to us and we don't want to involve you in any of this."

"If you call the doctor, the doctor will have notify the police, and the police will have to write up a report that will involve you." Steve glanced at them.

"We can't ask you to that," Elisabeth smiled. "It wouldn't be right!"

The owners looked confused but they could tell that Elisabeth and Steve were good people. They didn't feel a threat from them. "I don't understand," Susan finally said. "You two were hurt; don't you want the person caught that did this to you?"

"Of course, but it's a lot more complicated than it is." Elisabeth had to adjust; pain coursed through her side. "The man that did this to us is a very powerful man, with connections. It would be very hard for us to arrest him."

"Wait a minute, you're police?" Bill had asked. "And you let this man do this to you?"

There was no better answer to give than yes. They let it happened and they knew they Wofat get away, but what choice did they have? They weren't even supposed to be here to begin with and they wouldn't have been able to arrest Wofat to begin with, no jurisdiction, and he'd get out on a technicality. Steve vowed to himself that they'd get Wofat some how!

Suddenly, Susan was feeling guilty for the questions, when the couple was so obviously in pain. They needed to be up in their rooms resting. "I am so sorry for grilling you like this. We've never seen this kind of thing in Forks. It's just a quiet little town. If it wasn't for Twilight, no one would even have known we were here. Why don't you go upstairs and rest, we'll bring you up the first aide kit and some food."

"Thank you, we really appreciate this. And in the morning, we'll be gone!" Steve nodded his thanks and he and Elisabeth slowly made their way up the stairs, step by step, inch by inch, until they made it to the room. Steve pulled the key out and slid into the door to unlock it, and opened the door. They gingerly made it into the room. With his good leg, he kicked the door closed, and they hobbled over to the bed and sat down.

Easy, they eased back together and Elisabeth hissed through pain. She closed her eyes, hoping the pain would subside.

"I'm sorry!" Steve leaned over to check her, laying his hand on her hip.

"No, it's ok!" Elisabeth said through her teeth.

It was not ok. Elisabeth didn't deserve any of this. He glanced down her.

"I'm ok." Elisabeth opened her eyes.

Their eyes met; the electricity between them pulling them closer. Elisabeth slid her arm around his neck, pulling him closer to him. He hand moved up her side, but he instantly pulled away. He did not want to hurt her in anyway.

"We can't do this!" Steve sat back on the bed, groaned inwardly.

No matter how much they both wanted each other, it wasn't the right time. It had to be special; a candle light dinner, walk on the beach, the whole works.

"Let's do this right, let's go on a date first when we get back, and then we can see how things go" Steve rolled over on his side and propped his head up with his hand.

Elisabeth looked over, longing to run her hands through his dark hair but held her hands at her side, and smiled at him. "I'd like that." She nodded. It would definitely be something to remember. She knew under all that bravado, there was a heart to romantic. He saved her after all. She was like Sleepy Beauty and he was her prince. A prince that definitely had her back no matter what happened. No matter if they were just friends or a couple. That meant something to her.

Reluctantly, Steve sat up just as there was a knock at the door. He stood up slowly, making his way to the door, and opened it. It was Susan with a tray full of food and a first aide kit. The food was definitely much needed, he realized, when his stomach growled. When was the last time he'd had a meal? He placed his hand on his stomach, embarrassed.

The owner smiled. "Here you go." Susan handed the tray over to Steve. "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to let either of us know."

The lieutenant nodded his thanks. "Thank you! We certainly appreciate your hospitality."

Smiling once more, Susan turned, and headed down the hallway, disappearing. Steve turned to face Elisabeth, kicked the door with his good foot, and set the tray down on the dresser.

"I'm not really hungry." Elisabeth sat up slowly. "I think I need a shower more than anything."

"Before you go take your slower, let me take care of that!" Steve picked up the first aide kit and hobbled over to the bad, sat next to Elisabeth, and placed the kit in his lap. "This is going to hurt like hell!" He gave her a sidelong glance.

"I've been through much worse than this – I can take it!"

That was certainly true. Wofat put her through hell many times. Steve sighed and removed the alcohol towelette from the packet and proceeded to carefully clean the wound, though she hissed once or twice through the pain. He slowly sewed up her laceration and after a few minutes, he was done. He cleaned up the blood. It was larger than he originally thought.

"There..."

"Thank you!" Elisabeth smiled at him. "Thank you for saving me."

Leaning in, Steve kissed her softly, slowly; the electricity was building within them, but he pulled away. She glanced at him with a smile, wishing now that he would let there be more. It totally sucked now that the roles were reversed.

"I'm gonna go take my shower." Elisabeth stood up, held her side, and headed into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

Steve stared at the door for a moment, shaking his head. He then glanced down the whole in his pants. He could tell that the wound was not looking good; it'd been awhile since he'd been shot. Steve reached around, grabbed a few alcohol towelette and set them on the other leg. With both hands, he made the whole larger.

The bullet didn't go through, but it was angry red around it. As Steve was about to fish the the bullet out, the phone rang. He reached for the phone in the back pocket, and looked at the display. It was Chin. Steve pushed the speakerphone.

"Chin!"

"I was getting worried. I tried calling several times but got your voice mail. Is everything okay? Is Elisabeth with you?"

Was everything okay? On the surface, Elisabeth seemed ok, but Steve didn't know how she really was. He hadn't thought to ask her. Should he ask her? Should he just wait? He didn't know how to approach the subject with her. He wasn't even sure she would tell him anything but he would be there for her.

"Everything is fine. Elisabeth is in taking a shower."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Chin was relieved. "If I hadn't gotten a hold of you, Kono and I were going to get on the next plane. Danny would have had to stay here though."

Steve was glad that he had good friends that would do anything for him. They proved that many times over.

"The baby is not doing to well," commented Chin after short silence.

"Let Danny know we're thinking about him and we'll be home tomorrow morning."

"We'll be waiting!"

"Thanks!" Steve shot the phone off and tossed it on the bed. He returned to the wound and with his finger, fished the bullet. The blood had begun to seep out and he quickly reached for a towel Susan had brought, and placed it over the wound, until it stopped. He quickly sewed it up. The pain was definitely on the high factor but he ignored it. Once he was finished, he removed the belt around his leg.

Once the pain subsided for the moment, Steve stood up, took his shirt off and tossed it on the daybed. He reached into the bag to retrieve clean night clothes, just as Elisabeth came out of the bathroom. The temperature just rose a notch for both.

_Oh my..._

Elisabeth stopped just outside the door, biting her lip. She'd never seen Steve without his shirt and she definitely liked what she saw. Her eyes followed ever inch his muscled arms and body.

_Oh my, is it getting hot in here? Why did I ever fight my feelings? I want him so much. How do I contain myself. _

Steve stood there, frozen, watching Elisabeth watch him. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was at that very moment. There was no make up on her face, her hair dripping wet, and she was wearing a robe. She was just natural looking, despite the bruises on he face.

_She so beautiful. Why does this have to be so damn hard? Why can't I just let things happen? She wants it just as much as I do? _

Averting his eyes back to the duffel back, Steve said, "Chin called."

"Oh?" It took a few moments for Elisabeth's body to move towards the bed, but she willed it too, and she made it to the bed and sat down. She didn't move or say anything right away until she was calm. "What did he say?" She ran a hand through her hair.

It was very hard for them to not run into each others arms.

"Chin and Kono were just worried is all."

"I'm just glad that things are over..."

"For now anyway!" Steve glanced at her before heading into the bathroom, he closed the door behind him.

Staring at the door for several long moments, Elisabeth knew he was right. This thing with Wofat wouldn't really be over till he was behind bars, and even then, it wouldn't be over, since he and Steve were brothers.

Elisabeth shut her eyes, images of what Wofat had done to her replayed over in her mind; the past was repeating itself and that scared her even more. An idea came to mind, but it was going to hurt a lot of people but it was the only way to make sure that Wofat got what was coming to him.

"Wofat isn't getting off that easy!" Elisabeth vowed in a whisper as she spotted Steve's cell. She reached for it, looked for a number, and dialed, waiting for someone to answer. "This is Elisabeth, I need your help with something." A tear rolled down her face as she glanced at the door. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"What is it?" A male voice asked.

"I have a plan to get Wofat and it doesn't involve Steve or anyone else. Just you and I."

"Go on, I'm listening..." A male voice said.

"Not over the phone. I'll met you some place."

"I know a place. Meet me at 2654 Loke Ave at after work tomorrow."

"I'll be there!" Elisabeth ended the call and quickly removed the call from the last call list, and tossed it on the bed. She quickly dressed in her pajamas and pulled the bed back and slide in. She laid back, pulling the covers to her. As soon as her head hit the pulled, she was out. It was a very long day for both of them.

A few moments later, Steve came out of the bathroom. He saw that she was out and went to the bed, sitting next to her as she slept. Gently, Steve caressed her face, watching her sleep. His stomached growled and with reluctance, he kissed her softly on the lips, stood up, and went over to the dresser, grabbed the sandwiches, and headed back to the daybed, sitting down to eat. Quickly, he scarved down the food and laid back down. He was asleep in no time.

The next morning, Steve and Elisabeth packed up, and headed out for the airport. Once there, they park the truck in the rental parking lot, and headed for the check out and searches area, and before long, they were on the plane, heading home.

A hour or so later, they landed, and were picking up their bags from the baggage area, and met Chin and Kono waiting at the curb. Every so often, Steve and Elisabeth glanced at each other, but remained quiet in the backseat. Kono and Chin knew something had happened and they were hoping that one of them would tell them, they were definitely anxious to hear the news. Had they slept together? What happened with Wofat? So many questions.

Just as the four had pulled up in the parking lot at headquarters, Chin's phone rang. It was Danny.

"Where are you at?" Danny blurted.

"In the parking lot, why?"

"Got a murder on Queen St. I'll text you the address. I'm on my way. See you in a few." Danny disconnected the call and a moment later, the text came.

"What's going on, cuz?"

"A murder on Queens St." Chin started the car, put it in park, and back out of the parking spot, and headed off toward Queen St.

A few minutes, they were downtown on Queen Street. They had to park a few blocks away, HPD had it blocked off. The four got out of Chin's ford, and headed toward the crime scene. They noticed that all the cops cars were right in front of the Queen St. Cafe. They each glanced up at the second floor before going in.

While Steve and Elisabeth went into the apartment, Chin and Kono headed off to speak with the other tenets of the apartment building.

As soon as they couple walked into the apartment, they realized just how cramped it had been, and there were only three other officers and Danny in the room. There weren't many pictures on the wall nor was there many pieces of furniture. It looked as though the tenet only just moved in.

"'Bout time you two get back here!" Danny said as a way of saying welcome back.

Steve smiled and nodded. It had been good to see his best friend. "Good to see you too, Danno!"

"What's up?" Elisabeth had asked.

"The cousin of the victim, Ginny Gorham, came back to check on her, and found her dead a few hours ago. Max said the vic had been dead for several hours." Danny looked at his pad, reading over the tidbits he'd been told when he had arrived. "She'd only been here for a few days, but a neighbor across the way said that she'd see a young man in his twenties over several times. He was even here the night before and seemed to have left in a hurry."

Kneeling next to the body, Steve examined the body closely. It looked at though the girl had been knocked around judging by the bruises on her face and her arms, and he glanced toward her neck, he noticed the red mark around her neck. She'd be strangled. He shook his head as he stood.

Elisabeth walked around the room studying the crime scene. It didn't look like anything had been taken. The room didn't appear to be out of order. Elisabeth imagined the man coming over to see the girl, there's an argument, and he lases out and beats her up and then strangles her. Once he realized what he'd done, he took off.

Danny glanced over at Elisabeth, wondering what she was thinking. "What's on your mind?"

"TV, DVD, computer are still here, so this wasn't a robbery gone wrong. The couple must have had some kind of argument that resulted in her murder. Anyone hear an argument of any kind?" Elisabeth turned to ask Danny.

"These walls are pretty solid. No one heard anything."

That put a damper in that scenario, but Elisabeth's gut told her that that was exactly what happened. They just need to locate the young man. A few moments later, Kono entered the apartment with her Ipad. It looked as though she had something to show them.

"I was able to check the cameras in the area." Kono held up the Ipad for them to see. The time stamp had said 6:30 am and it was about 10:30 now. The guy had plenty of time to get off the island hide. In the video, the young man, good looking, ran out of the building in a hurry. "I found him in the database. Chin sent HPD after the man. His name was Charles Simpson. He works at the cafe, that's how the couple came into contact. The owner said that things seemed normal between them, but in the last few days, it was getting tense between them. He thinks maybe the vic had decided to call it off because the perp was getting a little to clingy."

It was an open and shut case. Easy for Elisabeth and Steve's return. The corner's crew came in for the body, and a moment later, they wheeled the body out of the apartment.

"All right, let's head back to HQ and see if we can find out anymore about the vic and maybe follow up on the new guy."

They each nodded and headed out of the apartment. As they were talking down the stairs, Danny's phone had rang. It was the hospital and Danny suddenly was worried.

"I'll meet you later. I gotta take this." Danny hurried down the stairs and out the door and down the block to his car. He opened the door and slid in and answered it. "Hello! Is the baby ok?"

"The baby is still pretty much the same." The nurse had said. "Normally, we wouldn't test the blood type with the father or the donor, but in this case, we did."

All this time, Danny knew the baby was his, but to hear the nurse question it, made it even more real. He was a bundle of nerves not to mention, he was happy. The baby was his. He just wished that his ex would have told him the truth instead of lie to him about it. It hurt him more than he realized.

"Detective?" The nurse said. He hadn't realized how quiet he'd been.

"Oh sorry. What is it?"

"The baby is yours. He matches your DNA 99.5 percent. We're so sorry that we did something like this behind your back but he thought it was in the best interest of the baby's to find out, since your blood type matched his perfectly."

"I'm not upset. Thank you for telling me. I appreciate it. Please don't say anything to his mother. I want to be able to bring this up to her, myself."

"I won't."

"Thank you!" Danny ended the call, threw the phone next to him in the seat, and started the car. For the moment, he debated whether or not he should go back to work or head off to Rachel's and discuss this with her. "She's not going to get away with this!" He headed off towards Rachel's. He didn't know if she was home or the hospital but come hell or high water, he was going to find her and confront her of this. She was deliberately trying keep his son from him. That was not good in his book!

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 -

Several minutes later, Danny pulled up in front of the white house that belonged to his ex, Rachel and her current husband, Stan. He put the car in park and shut it down, sitting there. He didn't know whether to be upset or happy that he had a son.

As Danny opened the door, he had a thought, if this all came out, it would mess the little family that Rachel had created with current husband, Stan, and Danny didn't want to be responsible for breaking them up. And then there was Gracey, what would that to do her to know her mother had lied about the baby? A guilty feeling came over Danny as he walked up to the door, and knocked. No, he wasn't going to tell Gracey about the baby.

The detective pushed the doorbell and waited for Rachel or even Stan to answer the door, but after a few minutes, a man in his forties, dressed in a black suit, opened the door. He looked as though he was a butler. When did they hire a butler? Danny shrugged it off. He was there to ask questions about the baby.

"Is Rachel here?"

"Who shall I say is calling?" The man asked.

Danny looked around the man in the suit to see if anyone was around, but it seemed quiet. Maybe they were all the hospital. Danny should have gone there first to find out, but the hospital wasn't a place to talk about it.

"Danny Williams. I am Grace father."

"Mrs. Edwards is at the hospital right now with the baby."

"Ah, well, let Mrs. Edwards know that it is urgent that I speak with her."

"Very well." The butler shut the door.

As Danny turned to head back to his car, his cell rang. He went to reach for it in the back pocket and realized it was in the car. He hurriedly opened the door and reached for it, but it was too late, the call had ended. He looked at the display. It was Steve. Danny pushed redial and waited.

"Where are you are at?"

"Took a little detour..." Danny glanced back at the house before getting into the car. "I'm on my way." He shut the car door and ended the call. He wasn't in the mood to talk about the news until he talked with Rachel.

While Danny took off towards headquarters, Elisabeth sat nervously in Steve's office, going over evidence from another open case, but it didn't keep much interest for her. She kept thinking about what she was planning. It was the only way to make sure that everyone was safe of Wofat. It had to work!

Glancing at her watch for the umpteen time, Elisabeth decided it was time to put her plan in action. She pushed away from Steve's desk, and walked out of the office. She needed away to get away without them actually questioning her just walking out without telling them something. Lunch! She would offer to get them lunch. It was easy enough, no one would suspect otherwise, well that was until she didn't come back right away.

Elisabeth took a deep breath and walked over to her friends. She hated more than anything that she was going to lie to them. It wasn't like everything was going to come together right away. It was going to take some planning though. The drive over to her place would give her that time to think.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go grab some lunch from Kamekona's...do you want something?"

"The usual," Kono said, knowing what everyone else wanted. "Here. You're gonna need a ride, take mine." She tossed the keys to her friend.

"Thanks!" Elisabeth glanced at Kono and Chin and smiled.

To bad Steve was with the suspect, but it would make it harder for Elisabeth to lie to them. She turned and headed out, tears running down her face. They were more people she was going to lose, but it had to be this way!

Sliding into the car, Elisabeth put her seat belt on, and started the car. She slowly backed out of the parking lot, and instead of going to Kamekona's, she headed to her apartment. Several minutes later, she parked in the parking lot for the apartment, got out the car, locked it, and headed up to her apartment.

A few moments later, Elisabeth burst through her apartment, and shut the door behind her. She went straight to her bedroom, grabbed a large duffel bag from her closet and began going through her clothes, carefully selecting items that wouldn't look like she was packing in a hurry. She then went to her jewelry box and grabbed some of her keepsakes and stuffed them into the bag. If anything, she could sell them, though she would hate that more anything.

When Elisabeth was finished, she placed it by the front door, then she went to the TV cabinet across from where she'd been, opened the drawer, and pulled out a bag. She headed for the sofa, sat down, and quickly unzipped it, pulling out a camcorder.

Facing a camcorder to face her, Elisabeth turned it on, and took a breath before speaking. "This is my last will testament. I, Elisabeth Hollingsworth, bequeath everything that I own to my friends and coworkers, Chin-Ho Kelly, Danny Williams, Kono Kalakaua, and Steve McGarrett. You may take anything of my belongs and do what you wish, keep whatever you want, or just give it to charity. I trust your judgment. Please know that I love each one of you are you are so special to me. I will never forget you!"

Elisabeth pushed the stop button and then she took the tape out and reached for a pen and wrote Last Will in big letters. Then she set that aside and grabbed a fresh new tape. This one would be for Steve, and started recording. "If you're watching this, then you know I'm not dead. I faked my death. I thought this was the best way to get Wofat and make sure that he stayed in jail. It makes perfect sense if you think about it. No one would think twice about what he did because people know just how much he hated me. Hell, he's proved that many times over! I am so sorry that I did this to you. I never wanted to hurt you, that is why I fought so hard to keep from anything happening between us, but I got tired of fighting when we were in Forks. I so wanted you, I still do. I love you more than you will ever know! You'll be better off. And who knows..." Elisabeth started to cry. It was breaking her heard more than she wanted to admit to herself. "Who knows, maybe we will get together some day, but in the mean time, please don't find me. It has to be this way! I love you!" Elisabeth shut the camera off and set the camera aside, and she marked for Steve.

Quickly, Elisabeth packed the camera up and placed it back in the cabinet with the tape that said will. She stopped and looked around. There was so many things that she wanted to bring, but what could she choose that wouldn't look like she hastily grabbed them. A picture of her and her sister and one of her and one of her, Steve, Kono, Chin, and Danny. That's all she needed. She hurried over to the cabinet and took those two pictures, and rearranged the others so it didn't look like anything was missing, though her friends would know. She grabbed the tape marked Steve and the pictures, and held them closely.

Was Elisabeth forgetting something? Probably! She could get them on the run if need be, and what she didn't get, her partner in crime would get them for her. Taking a deep breathe, Elisabeth looked around the room, it was one of the last places she'd been. With a sigh, she hurried ran across the room, grabbed the bag, stuffed the items in it, and headed out.

Next stop, the appointment, but there was still time for that.

Several minutes later, Elisabeth pulled up to the spot. She looked down at her watch, it was awhile before the time set, but she got out of the car, shut door, and locked it as she headed toward a dilapidated house. She glanced both ways to see if it was clear before heading up to the house. The street was not busy at all, it was dead. The other houses on the road looked abandoned.

As Elisabeth walked up the steps, she grabbed her gun from her side, looked around the neighborhood, and opened the door with her free hand, and stepped in. There was a man standing in the middle of the room. He was of average height and weight and bald, but he held himself with authority. Elisabeth put her gun in the holster and shut the door behind her.

"I didn't think you'd be here!"

"Well, you should have checked to see if you were followed." The man turned around; it was Joe! "I've been following you back from the airport." Joe put his hands on his hips. "What is up?"

Taking a deep breath, Elisabeth moved closer to him, though she stayed away from the window. "I want you to fake my death!"

Joe looked genuinely surprised. "What?"

"I want you fake my death and I want you to plant the evidence on Wofat! I want it to look like a car accident."

That was definitely going to put Steve in even more pain knowing that his would-be girlfriend died the same way his own mother did. Yeah, it would hurt, but he would move past it and get on with his life. At least that's what Elisabeth had hoped, but deep down, she knew Steve would carry this pain along with all the other pain he carried over the years.

"You're a police officer; do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"I've thought about this, Joe, it's the only way. I'd leave those details to you."

"Do you really have any idea what this would do to Steve." Joe came closer, place his hands on her arms. "You'll be hurting him. You'll be hurting all of them."

"I know!" Elisabeth started to cry again. "I know, I'm going to hurt all of them. They're the only family I have left!" 

"All the more reason to not do this!"

"If I don't do anything, Wofat is going to win, Joe. He kidnapped me and tortured me, not once but twice. Do you have any idea what that's like?" The tears flowed freely now and she just let go of all the pain she was keeping within her. "I have got to do this. Please just let me do this."

Joe drew her into to his arms and let her cry and after a moment, he said, "I have reservations of course, but I'll help you."

"I am sorry..." Elisabeth stepped back. "I know that this is going to put even more strain on yours and Steve's relationship..."

"We'll be ok!

Elisabeth dabbed at her eyes.

"Give me a few days to gather everything together. You'll stay in this house and once everything clears, we will move you to another location, one that's more secure that's more secure than this. You'll have to change your appearance. You will have to change everything about yourself. Are you really ready for this?"

"Yes!" Elisabeth sniffled. "I'm ready."

"Ok! I'll get some burn phones for us to communicate."

"I got a bag of stuff that I need to leave here. I kinda figured that I'd be staying some place." Elisabeth hurried outside and back inside undetected and dropped the bag off by the door. "There is a tape for Steve if he ever figures it out. Hell, he will figure it out anyway." Elisabeth unzipped the bag, grabbed the tape, and then she handed it off to Joe. My will is the cabinet by the TV."

"Ok!" Steve took the tape and stashed it into his shirt pocket. "I'll get in touch in a few days."

Nodding, Elisabeth left. Joe walked over to the window and saw that Elisabeth drove away. He shook his head. It was definitely going to be a mess when it was all said and done.

Danny sauntered in an hour an half later. He had intended to go back to work, but needed to be alone, to think things through about the baby. He didn't know what to do? If he did something, it was going to hurt someone.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"Where have you been?" Chin chastised his friend in worried tone. "Steve called you about an hour and half ago. We've been trying to find you when you didn't show up, to let you know that we arrested our suspect.

"He admitted to killing the victim, but it was similar to how Elisabeth thought." Kono glanced up at Danny.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Danny said apologetically. "I needed to think about the baby and what I'm going to do about him."

"What do you mean?" Kono asked curiously.

"The baby is mine."

"What?" Chin blurted. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. The hospital called today; they did a blood test on him. I just don't know what to do about him. If I do nothing, I'm the one hurting. If I do something, I hurt them. I just needed to think about this."

"I'm sorry Danny!" Kono reached over and patted him on the shoulder.

"You'll figure it out." Chin gave a small smile. "Hey, where is Elisabeth? She was supposed to be bring us lunch two hours ago."

A few minutes later, Elisabeth brought in food for everyone. She had to give a reason why she was as late as she was and then she remembered, there was some kind of business convention in town and everything was jam packed.

"There you are!"

"Sorry, I'm late." Elisabeth set the food on the top of the computer. "It was wall to wall traffic heading to Kamekona's, so when I was able to get out of the traffic, I stopped somewhere else and picked us up something."

"I see you got me something," Danny looked in the bag. "I already ate, sorry. I think I'll go find Steve." Danny left the room.

Elisabeth handed the food off to Kono and Chin and Steve came in with Danny.

"Smells good," Steve said as Elisabeth handed his. "Come to my office, I want to talk to you."

The would be couple made their way into his office. He took a seat behind his desk and moved the evidence away, while Elisabeth sat on the sofa and she unwrapped her chicken sandwich to eat.

"In a few days, we're gonna go on a date." Steve opened his salad and he began to eat.

"Really?" Elisabeth looked at Steve.

Elisabeth hadn't imagined their good bye would be as special as Steve described it back in Forks, but she'd take it anyway. If it was their last time together, it would be bittersweet.

"What shall I wear?"

"Dress nicely, I'll pick you up at 7."

A real date! Ooh!

"I'll be ready!" Elisabeth took another bite of her sandwich. "So what about the case?"

"Oh you were right. The guy admitted to a very similar scenario that you had come up with!"

The job was something else that Elisabeth would miss. Maybe she could be a cop again in her new life. Nah, it would be to easy for her to be found out. Maybe she could help people in a different way. A lot of things to think about. She even wondering where she was going to live and who she would be. Joe would figure it out for her. It would be to hard and complicated for her to come with on her own. Being a cop, someone would have turned her in and everything would unravel.

Together, they sat in a comfortable silence, thinking about their date.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 -

It was the evening of their date night and Elisabeth was so nervous. She gone out and bought a nice dress and a pair of shoes. The dress was laid out on the bed. It was a purple scoop neck dress. She held it up to her, admiring it. She had simple black shoes to match.

As Elisabeth glanced at the clock, she realized that she needed to get into the shower, and she laid the dress back on the bed. The phone rang. She glanced at over at her dresser. It was the phone that Joe had left her. It was time. It was going to change soon.

The blonde reached for the phone and opened flipped it open. "Hello!"

"It's gonna go down after your dinner date."

What? Elisabeth nearly dropped the phone. Why did it have to be on this night? It didn't seem right that Joe would be so cruel to do it this way.

"After dinner?" Elisabeth thought that they'd have that dream that Steve had described to her.

"We can always stop this!"

"No!" Elisabeth said forcibly. "It's fine."

"Steve's gonna pick you up in his dad's old car. You get in first. The car will start smoking. It'll give you only seconds to get to the trunk. You'll be safe there. Steve's dad had that thing reinforced. The fire will begin and it will be so bad that even Steve won't be able to get to you. A bystander will be nearby pull him away. The fire department will be delayed of course."

"And will there be a body?"

"There will be a body in the seat next to you. She has the same bone structure, same hair, same dress, shoes, the whole works. Even Max will be fooled into thinking it was you."

That simple, huh? And where did Joe find this body?

Joe sensed the pause that Elisabeth was giving. "Are you worried about the girl? Where I got the body?"

"A little."

"The girl was already dead and she didn't have any family members. Really don't worry about that."

Okay! But Elisabeth did worry about the girl. She took a deep breath and pushed the feeling away. There wasn't a lot of time to think about it.

"What about Wofat?"

"Wofat isn't stupid, so there will only be a partial print linking him to the explosion, and when the police arrest him, they'll find everything that he would need for an explosion like that."

"And what about an alibi?"

"I checked his schedule, he doesn't have anything going on, and he's by himself."

Convenient! Perfect! Solid! It definitely was the perfect crime! There was a nagging feeling in the back of Elisabeth's mind that something was going to go wrong. If it did, she'd lose everything important to her.

"I've taken care of everything. Go get ready and enjoy your dinner with Steve. I'm sorry it couldn't be more, but this is what you want and this has to be the way. Leave him with a good memory of your time together!"

Great! Joe had reminded her that it was her idea and that it had to be this way, but why did he have to make it on their first date night? Elisabeth could picture the look on Steve's face when it all went down. She closed her eyes, it was breaking her heart. Tears begin to spill over. Why was she breaking his heart over someone like his brother? A brother that he hated. A brother he never wanted anything to do with.

Elisabeth opened her eyes and reminded herself that it had to be this way. There was no other option. They tried going by the book and Wofat slipped through their fingers time and time again. It was time to sink to his level to get things done. There was a chance it wasn't going to work. Maybe Wofat would break out of jail, then again, it could work perfectly, and he'd stay in jail for along time, and she could come back to be with Steve. What if he'd moved on to someone else or his ex? Elisabeth wasn't sure that she wanted an answer for that question. There were to many hurtful answers to that. She had to be strong, had to fight for what right! She swallowed hard, steeling herself.

"Are you ready?" Joe asked a few moments later.

"Ready!"

"Ok see you later!"

More scary thoughts plagued Elisabeth's mind. What if they got caught? What if Wofat had an alibi? What if his handler got him off?

Taking a few deep breathes, Elisabeth turned and headed for the bathroom, ignoring those thoughts. A half hour later, she was finished and ready to go. The purple dress looked as though it was made for her. The black pumps perfect with the dress. Her hair perfectly styled. Her make up flawless. She was definitely ready to go! It was going to be a night to remember, the best and the worst.

And the doorbell rang. Elisabeth carefully headed for the door, and opened it. Steve was standing there in the hallway wearing a black suit with a silver tie. He looked good! Elisabeth wanted to cry because this was the last night she'd see him. Ever! Suddenly, she wanted away somewhere with him so it was just the two of them. A deserted island somewhere far away from Hawaii and the two of them would live off the island. No one would ever bother them again.

"You look..." Steve said softly, bring Elisabeth out of her dream. "You look amazing!"

"Thank you!" Elisabeth smiled a genuine smile. "You don't look so bad yourself!

"Thanks! Shall we..." Steve held out his hand to her.

"Let me just grab my clutch." Elisabeth reached for it off the cabinet near her and then slide her hand into his.

They pulled in front of a restaurant down town in Steve's dad's old car and Elisabeth was nervous as hell, though Steve had not noticed. The valet's opened the door and the couple excited the car. She watched at the car drove away. He walked up to her and put his arm around as they entered the nice restaurant.

As the couple walked in, Elisabeth realized that it must have been an old theater. Across from them was an old counter and it looked as though it had one of those old soda dispensers, and the floor was black and white tile. To their right was dinning area and ahead of them another dinning area There was so much intricate dark wood running through the whole restaurant. It was so beautiful, old world.

A maitre'd walked over to them and smile. "Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. Welcome. Follow me." He took off down the hallway to the right side of the dinning room and stopped at two double doorways, opened the door, and they followed. It was more of the same intricate wood carvings along the way and a mirror along the left and back walls.

In the center of the room, there was one lone candlelit table, and the maitre'd pulled out the chair for Elisabeth and she sat down, he pushed her up to the table, and did the same with Steve.

"Hope you will enjoy your dinner. Roland will be your bartender." The mat-re-d pointed to the little corner by the door. There was a small bar there and Roland, a young, handsome, black man, stood behind it and he nodded.

"Here are your menus. Your waiter will be in momentarily to get your order." The mat-re-d smiled and left the room.

Elisabeth looked around the room. Where there weren't mirrors, were pictures of a time before. It looked as though they were actors.

"Was this an old theater?"

"Many years ago it was. After the great depression, they turned into a restaurant and it's been here ever since. I love it here. My mother used to take us as kids."

"This is beautiful. Thank you!

The lieutenant glanced over at her and the candle light made Elisabeth glow. She was even more beautiful than he thought she could be. For the moment, she forget what their evening was going to be like.

The bartender brought two flutes filled with champagne and set them on the table in front of them couple and he went back to his position at the bar. The waiter came in through the double doors and over to them. She quickly took their order and left the room.

Steve picked up his glass. "To this night, let's make it memorable."

Why did Steve have to say that? It made Elisabeth remember what would be happening right after dinner. She smiled and lift her glass and clinked it with us, clicking it. "To this night!" She repeated and then added, _Remember this time time, our first day. Remember the way it made you feel. I feel so happy that we're finally taking it to another level, but sad that it's all going to end in a blink of an eye. And it's going to be my fault. I am so sorry! Please forgive me for what I'm about to do._ She looked away nervously as a tear rolled down her eye and Steve picked up on that right away.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just...so happy!" Elisabeth picked up her napkin and dabbed at her eyes. She glanced back at him and smiled.

"Good! There's still more to come!" Steve flashed a brilliant smile and Elisabeth couldn't help but smile back. If for only a moment, she let herself enjoy the date.

A little while later, their waiter brought in their dinner. They talked about everything that they expect from a relationship to his mom. They were perfectly content just stay in this room and enjoy each others company. It was perfect. Nothing else mattered, it was just the two of them.

Their dinner was finished and Steve was ready for the next phase of their date. The waiter came into the room with the bill. He handed it off to Steve and he quickly signed it and left a huge tip.

"Where are we going next?"

"Top secret!"

The lieutenant pushed his chair up and stood up, and he went over to Elisabeth, and like a gentleman, he helped her to her feet.

As they headed out to the front of the restaurant, it suddenly felt like time was moving slowly for Elisabeth. She watched as the car pulled up and the man who'd brought the car up to the curb was Joe, or at least thought it was him.

It seemed so surreal.

Steve opened the door and Elisabeth slide in. There were was a body was next to her. It really did look like her twin. Suddenly the doors jammed locked and smoke filled the car. She glanced over at Steve, placing her hands on the windows, the fear suddenly filled her. The look in his eyes as he tried to pull the door open.

Elisabeth no longer wanted to fight like this, she wanted to be with Steve, and to be with their friends. She started banging on the window and trying to pry the door open to no avail.

"Move away from the window...!" He worked to open the door and nothing happened.

As Elisabeth leaned back away from the window, she felt the body pressing up against her back, and everything came came crashing back to her. She glanced at the girl, realizing what the original mission was and why she had to do it.

"Elisabeth!" Steve called. He was still pulling at the door and kicking at the windows to save her.

The last thing that Elisabeth heard.

"I love you!" Elisabeth whispered to him though she he couldn't hear her.

The car had filled up with smoke and she scrambled to the back seat, pulled it open, and slipped into the trunk. She saw the flames rising within the car. If she'd only waited a few seconds longer, she'd be dead. Quickly, she closed the seat tightly, feeling the car rock back and forth from Steve. Suddenly hated herself for this whole mess, but there was no way out of it now, and no way to get Wofat without doing it this way. Now she waited for her new life to begin!

While Steve was still fighting with the car, a man came out of no where, knocking Steve to the ground, and then the car exploded! He shielded it his eyes to avoid the flames that were rushing at him. The man held him like a vice grip, but Steve fought anyway.

"I got to get to her! I can't let her die!"

There was nothing that anyone could do. The car was was in flames. It exploded again. Someone called out to call 911.

When Steve finally wrenched away, he stood up and watch the fire. There was nothing more than he could do. He'd lost someone else that he cared about. Why did it always seem to happen to him. First it was his mother, then his father, Catherine, Lori, and now Elisabeth! When was it going to stop! Steve had to find out who was behind this and why? The cop in him started rolling with the questions in his mind, but his heart was aching. Why couldn't he save her? Then it hit him, the firetrucks had been delayed. Why?

It took Steve a moment to collect himself and he pulled his cell from his pocket, and began texting each of his team members. It seemed like forever when everyone arrived, when it was only mere minutes. It was such a somber moment as each one came up to Steve. They had no idea what to stay, but stay near him, letting him know they were there for him.

A few moments later, the firetruck arrived. The fireman rushed off the truck, grabbed the fire hoses and began to put out the fire, though it was slowly going out on its own.

Steve turned to face his friends. "Find out who did this!"

They nodded mutely and turned to glance at the car. What more could they say? There wasn't but what they could do was find the person who did it and arrest them. That much they could for their friend.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 -

After everything settled, the team separately interviewed many people, some of which had said they saw a oriental man in his late thirties near the restaurant and some said they saw him by the car not long before Steve and Elisabeth walked out of the restaurant. That didn't really get them very far, since there were many men that lived in Hawaii with the same description.

"That was helpful," Danny said sarcastically. "What are we going to do with oriental man in his thirties?"

"Right, it could be anyone!"

"In need of a sketch artist?" A young blonde hair man in his early twenties came up to them while they were all talking. He was holding an Ipad.

"Yes, please!" Danny placed his arm on the man's shoulder. "Come with me."

While Danny and the sketch artist went to check with some of the eyewitnesses again, Chin and Kono went back to the car and began taking pictures. It was tough for them, but put their feelings aside to find out who had killed Elisabeth. It would have been harder if she had still been in the front seat. The look on Steve's face was heartbreaking enough when they finally pulled the body out, they made him go home. It was to much for him to handle.

A few minutes later, Danny returned. "Hey!" He called to his friends. "Get a look at this..." He held up his phone and there was a picture of the sketch from the Ipad. It was definitely Wofat. Everyone glanced at each other and then at the car where Elisabeth died.

The next morning, the car had been moved to the impound garage for processing. Chin and Kono were the first to arrive and they got to work. After several minutes, Kono put the brush in the powder and wiped it over the steering wheel until it revealed a partial palm bring. She pulled her phone from her back pocket and took a photo of it.

Quickly, Kono uploaded it into the system and began to a check of the print, then set the phone down next to her, and grabbed some tweezers and an evidence back so she could do a fiber check, though there were not many that she could see; the fire made sure of that.

After a few moments, Kono was ready to give up until she found a short dark hair. With the tweezers, she picked it up, and stuff it carefully into an evidence bag. The phone beeped and she reached for for it to pick it up. The search had stopped and the result of the partial print belonged to Wofat. It took her by surprise, she really hadn't expected Wofat to be involved like this. Of course, he seemed to be popping up in a lot of places lately, so she couldn't take that for granted. No one could.

"Wofat?"

"What was that cuz?" Chin said from underneath the car or rather what was left of it.

"Have a print, it belonged Wofat! And I have a fiber."

Definitely sounded promising, but they need to make sure it all stuck! There was always the possibility that Wofat was in the car while Jack was investigating him. The team wouldn't know for sure until they did a little more investigating of their own.

"Ah hah!" Chin sounded excited as he'd just located the bomb.

"What is it cuz?" Kono knelt down next to her cousin.

"Found the bomb or what's left of it." Chin pulled the bomb off and slide out and stood up. "Wow, would you look at this?" He set it on the table to examine it more. It was very small, very intricate and very sophisticated. To complicated for the ordinary man. Through the fire and heat, it really hadn't lost much of its shape. "I can't imagine how anyone put this thing together let it alone attach it to the car without it going off. It looks like it was pretty sensitive."

"They sure as hell knew what they were doing."

"Better get this stuff to the lab." Chin placed the bomb into a box and they left the garage.

In all the time, no one ever once looked in the trunk because it had looked sealed up. They'd need a blow torch to open it. They figured that there wasn't anything in there for them to look for. If they had, they would have found Elisabeth alive and sleeping.

As Chin and Kono stopped by Max, he informed them that he positively identified the body as being Elisabeth's, though no one needed to know it was her, they had already known.

"I just can't understand why anyone would do that to her," Max had said after a moment. "She would never hurt anyone." It was a side that they rarely seen of him. He'd always seemed so calm and collected.

"I know," Kono replied sadly. "She was a good person who deserved better than that!"

Max pulled the sheet over her head and very quickly changed the subject. "What have you got for me?"

"Not much." Chin showed the bomb to Max and Kono handed the hair over to him.

Quickly Max looked the bomb over, he seemed quite interested, though that was obviously not his forte. "I've only seen one bomb like that in my life." He glanced up at the two

"What do you mean?" Kono wondered as she glanced up at her friend.

"I had came across to a very similar case and I was reading up on it. The bomb that was used was very similar to this one." Max pointed at the bomb and then pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. "And Joe seems to have been connected to that as well."

The cousins glanced at each other surprised. This was totally not making any sense. Why would the same type of bomb be used in both of the accidents? Maybe it was just a coincidence? Maybe it wasn't. If it wasn't, then Joe was definitely involved some how, but that didn't make sense either. Why would Joe do that to Steve? He wouldn't intentionally hurt Steve like that, someone he'd considered a son. It was Wofat, it had to be. There was still the partial print to prove it and the hair fiber. Joe didn't fit the witness' description though.

"I found this in the front seat..." Kono handed the little bag over.

The medical examiner looked at the little fiber and then glanced up at the two officers. "I'll get this to the lab right way. I'm just as anxious as you guys to find out who did this!" He glanced at Elisabeth's body. She was so badly burned that he only had her teeth to identity her. "I promise that I will not let these items out of my site." He pushed the sheet over her out of respect.

They believed him. Max would never lie to anyone for any reason.

Later on that day, Steve had found himself at Elisabeth's, not knowing how he'd ended up there. For a moment, he just stood there, debating whether or not he should just go inside. He needed to be close to her, needed to touch something that she touch.

The neighbor from across the hall, a short brown hair stocky woman, opened her door and regarded Steve for a moment. He had no idea she walked over to him. It broke her heart watching him stand there. "Hi!" She said to him as he turned to glance at her. "I'm Mary Anne. I haven't seen Elisabeth in a few days. Are you her boyfriend?"

"You could say that I was..." Steve says sadly. "I'm Steve by the way."

Was? What did he mean was? "What do you mean, was?" Then it it her, Elisabeth was gone. Mary Anne could see it as she looked into Steve's eyes. "She's dead, isn't she?"

That one little question hit him like a ton of bricks. Steve took a death breath and nodded.

Mary Anne stood there shocked. Even though they hadn't known each other well, they got along. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry for you loss."

Steve nodded his thanks. "I...um...I need to get in here. Do you happen to know where there's a key?"

"Oh, sure..." Mary Anne pointed to the welcome rug under his feet. "She kept her key under the mat because her sister would always lose her key."

Glancing down, Steve looked at the welcome mat. It was plan brown and had black cursive writing that said welcome across it. "Thanks!"

"No problem." Mary Anne walked back towards her apartment. "Again, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks!" Steve never once took his eyes off the mat and heard the door close behind him.

Kneeling down to the mat, Steve pushed it away; the was a silver key there where the woman had said there'd be one. Slowly, he picked it up, and held it in his hands for a moments, then he stood up, and slide the key into the lock, and unlocked the door. After a moment, he pulled the key out and pocked it before opening the door.

The apartment was still. No movement. No sound. Not even the traffic coming from outside could be heard. It was eerie. With a deep breath, Steve finally stepped inside slowly and he looked around. As he stood there, he imagined Elisabeth coming out of her bedroom as if she were still alive, but as she walked towards him and smiled at him, then she disappeared. She was forever gone now.

Walking into Elisabeth's room, Steve glanced at the bed. Instantly, he was brought back to the bed and breakfast where they almost made love, but then that was a life time ago. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he moved towards the dresser, looking at the items. He picked up a pair of diamond earrings; they reminded him of the last time they'd all gotten together for dinner. He hair was pulled up at the sides, she was wearing black jeans and a blue top. Neither one could take their eyes off each other that night. Steve smiled at the memory and then he reached for a charm bracelet, glancing at each charm. She'd worn that the same day too. The clasps had broken and the charms went all over the floor.

"_Dammit!" Elisabeth watched the charms fall to the floor and she quickly moved to the floor and she began picking them up._

"_Oh here..." Steve pushed away from the table and moved to the floor to join her. "Let me help you with that..." _

_As they both went to reach for the charm, their hands connected. The energy between seemed to blaze. It was so intense that they pulled away, though neither wanted to. _

"_Thanks!" Elisabeth said as her face turned crimson._

As Steve set down the bracelet, he picked up her flower perfume, smelling it. The smell invaded all his senses, reminding him of the first time they'd met and it made him smiled. _It seemed like a lifetime ago, _he thought as set the perform down.

There were so many memories, that Steve moved out into the living room. He went to the TV stand, glancing at each of the pictures on the shelf, though his cut was telling him that there something was missing. It was a picture of her and Steve, but he pushed the feeling aside. _Just because its not there, doesn't mean it isn't still in the apartment somewhere. _

Something told Steve to open the drawer. As he opened the drawer, he saw a tape label Will. He put the tape into the VCR and turned the TV on to watch. There she was giving her last will. She was really gone!

When the tape was fished, Steve pushed eject button and pulled the tape out, setting it on top the VCR. He stepped back, away, to much to deal with, to many feelings coursing through him. He was upset that he lost her, upset with himself for not saving her and upset with the person who'd killed her. In that moment, Steve lost it and cleared the stand of everything. He watched everything fall to the floor, shattering into pieces.

So many questions going through his mind that he didn't have answers to. Glancing down at the photos at his feet, Steve picked up one of the pictures with her in it, and just stared, vowing that he would do whatever it took to make sure the person who killed her would go to jail. He folded the picture up and put it in his back pocket, reached for the tape, and headed out, shutting the door behind him.

Several minutes later, Steve walked through the double doors at headquarters, and walked right after to Kono and Chin. Danny was in his office taking a phone call. Kono was the first to look at Steve and realized that he had not slept well the night before. No one really did, they were all still in shock.

"What'cha got for me?" Steve asked curiously, leaning up against the computer.

"Found a fiber on the seat of the car," responded Kono helpfully.

"I was able to locate where the parts of the bomb came from. I'm just about to head out and see if I can talk to the owner of the hardware store."

"Good!" Steve nodded his approval.

"We also have a positive ID." Danny came out of the office holding a piece of paper. "I was able to check the security footage."

When Danny reached Steve, he handed the paper over to his friend. It was a copy of the sketch. Steve looked it over quickly, not surprised that it was his brother, his worst enemy. Some how he known that it was him all along.

"When are the results expected back on the evidence?" Steve inquired, still glancing at the sketch.

"Max made sure to put a rush on it, so it could probably be anytime," answered Kono.

"Get me the warrant! I want to wrap this up as soon as possible so we can...we can...put Elisabeth to rest." Steve walked out of headquarters, his emotions getting the better of him. He found himself in the garage where the car had been and walked around the car, looking inside and out, and stopped at the trunk. Something about it kept drawing him in towards it.

"I just heard son..." Joe came up from around him. "I'm so sorry." He looked innocent, but he was far from innocent and Elisabeth was still in the trunk. "I know you cared about her."

It was kinda creepy that Joe just happened to be there. Why was he there?

"I do! I care about her very much," Steve said sadly. _Love her even..._

"I know! It's gonna be ok!" Joe looked at his watch, it was getting late, and he needed to get Elisabeth out of the trunk before someone actually found her. "Why don't you get out of here for a little while, and I will meet up with you for some dinner."

"I can't! I have case to work on."

"They can deal with things while you're gone for a little while."

Maybe Joe was right. Maybe if Steve got out of there and went somewhere to get his mind off of things, he'd have a clearer head for this case when they wrapped it up. But something was bothering Steve about this whole thing. Why was Joe pushing him to leave? It was starting to feel a little fishy!

"Maybe you're right!"

_Why is Joe so intent on getting me out of here? Is there something in this trunk he needs? _

"I know, I'm right!" Joe smiled. "No one expects you to be super cop here."

Steve nodded, determined to get to the bottom of it.

"We'll meet up at Josie's Bar on third in a couple of hours."

"Right! Thanks Joe!" Steve left the garage.

Glancing around to see if it was safe, Joe grabbed a pry bar from a nearby car, and pried open the trunk. It few open and Elisabeth looked up at Joe; her make up smeared and her hair had gone in all different directions.

"I didn't think I'd ever get out of that thing." Elisabeth sat up, and Joe helped her out.

"I needed to make sure that they were finished with the car before I came to get you, but I found Steve here. I could tell he was thinking about opening the trunk. I sent him off somewhere to keep him from doing that."

The blonde looked up at Joe crestfallen. She knew Steve was there, she could feel him through the trunk. She wanted so much to reach for him, but knew she couldn't. _God, why did I have to do this to him...to me...I hate this!_

"This what you wanted, remember?"

Joe was giving her an opportunity to get out of the situation, but he knew that she was dead set on making this happen despite the consequences. Elisabeth glared at Joe for the jab.

"I know what this costing me, Joe. I am prepared to to deal with the consequences. I just...just have to get to that point and it's gonna take me a little bit of time to get there."

With a sigh, Joe nodded. "I've got the security cameras on loop, so we're gonna need to leave soon, but first..." Joe disappeared and reappeared a moment later with a laundry cart. "Get in. No one will be able to see you." He put his cap on and helped her into the cart, and rearranged cartons around her, before rolling her out of the garage.

Rolling the cart over to a white cargo van that had Jose's Cleaning Service written on the side, Joe glanced around to see if it was safe. As he rolled the cart around the van and up the already waiting ramp. He glanced around once more before shutting the door, and rushing to the drivers side, getting in, and turned the engine on.

"When can I get out of this cart?" Elisabeth had asked.

"In a few minutes, I want to get away from here!" Joe pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

Steve came out from the garage entrance and watched the white cargo van disappear down the road. "What are you up to, Joe? What was in that trunk that you needed so badly?"

A few minutes later, Elisabeth pushed the cartons out of the way, got out of the cart. She moved to the front seat next to Joe, though neither one said a thing, until they arrived at the abandon house. He glanced at Elisabeth as he put the van in park. "Ready?"

Elisabeth nodded as Joe shut the engine off, and they both hurried into the house.

"It's only temporary." Joe said as he closed the door. "Why don't you go and change. You'll need to do your hair as well - there's a box of dye in there. Towels in the cabinet."

Numbly, Elisabeth walked into the bedroom, surprised to find a bed, though there wasn't much else in there, besides a TV. She grabbed her bag and pulled out fresh clothes and then headed into the bathroom. She closed to the door and quickly undressed, folding the dress up. It would be saved, though never warn.

The soon to be former blonde picked up the box of dye. It was was a dark brunette color. She shrugged and began dying her hair. Several minutes later, she washed it out, and then stepped into the shower, washing all the grit and grim from the fire. It didn't make her feel any better. She still missed Steve.

Once Elisabeth was finished, she got out, and dressed quickly, and walked out of the bathroom. There was an inviting smell. What was it? Chinese food? Yummy. It brought back memories of when she and Steve had oriental food. With a sigh, she went into the kitchen, and sat down at the table, waiting for Joe. He glanced back at her and smiled.

"It suits you..."

"Huh?" 

"The brunette. Very lovely shade. It complements your skin tone. Very pretty!"

Elisabeth blushed. "Thank you! Are you going to stay?"

"No. As soon as I'm finished here, I'm going to meet up with Steve."

"I brought you some DVD's and there's a book series for you. It's called Fifty Shades of Grey. I hear it's all the rage, but I have no clue what it's about."

What? Joe just bought her porn? Elisabeth concealed her laugh. "Okay!"

Joe placed the food on a plate and handed it for her. "There's more of this." He shut the stove off. "And there's other things in the fridge and in the cabinet. You're going to be here for a few days, once everything dies down. I think they're close to gathering all the evidence I've planted."

It was all coming together perfectly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" Joe disappeared out the back door, while Elisabeth looked down at her food.

Elisabeth wasn't so sure she really wanted to eat her dinner. Her new life without Steve or their friends was going to be starting soon and didn't know how she felt that now that everything was falling into place.

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door, and Elisabeth was frozen in fear. Who was at the door? Was it Steve? Had he found out? What if he had? Would he still want her? Elisabeth took a deep breath and stood up, and opened the door.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't usually write police procedural stories, so I don't exactly the right away to go by warrants and things, so please forgive me if I happen to be wrong. If anyone does know, please let me know, and I can change it.

Chapter 12 -

To Elisabeth's surprise, it was not Steve, or anyone else that they'd known. It was kinda of a relief though, she didn't know how she would have been able to explain to them what she'd done.

"Hello, my dear..." The woman said sweetly.

Elisabeth couldn't place this woman, but she definitely seen her from somewhere. "Can I help you?"

"You know who I am."

"I uh..." It hit Elisabeth right between the eyes. _Oh my god, what the hell is Steve's mom doing here?_ "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, may I come in?"

"Of course!" Elisabeth stepped aside, allowing Doris to enter, though she watched her curious. "What are you doing here?" She asked again.

Looking around the kitchen fondly, Doris said, "This was my home for a few days before Joe helped me escaped."

"Oh!" Elisabeth shut the door and sat down; she hadn't realized this was the last place that Doris had been. "I didn't know."

"May I?" Doris gestured to a seat.

"Of course, please sit down." Elisabeth sure didn't understand the visit. "Does Steve know you're here?"

Steve's mom pulled the chair out to sit down. "No he doesn't. I wanted to talk to you about that."

It was quiet for a moment between the two woman. Doris was carefully thinking about how she would broach the subject without hurting Elisabeth, though she suspected that the girl was strong, otherwise, her son would not have chosen to be with her. Elisabeth on the other hand, realized why Doris was here.

_I know I'm hurting everyone, I just wish that things could be different._

"I know what you're going to say..." Elisabeth glanced down at her food. "It's everything that I've said to myself since I decided to do this." She looked up at Doris with tears in her eyes. "God, I hate this!" She picked up her napkin and dabbed at her eye.

"I understand." Doris gave a small smile. "When I made that same choice, I did it to protect my family, but not a day goes by that I don't regret that decision. I needed to be with my family and I let them down. I was a mess for days."

_Oh great, thanks for that. I really needed even more doubt dumped on me! _Elisabeth glared.

Taking a deep breath, Doris continued. "I want you to really think about this - think about what you're leaving behind! He loves you, you know, even though he hasn't said it yet! You have the choice to change all of this, to end the pain for both of you."

_He really loves me? _Elisabeth smiled at the thought, but then it turned gray when she realized that she won't be with him and that made her heart ache. More tears threatening to spill over. Why was life so cruel? _But I can end all of this. I could go to Steve and explain everything, hopefully he wouldn't push me away. I know I've blown my career but if I could be with Steve...No! I can't. Wofat will always be there if I don't do something. We've tried before and evidence was "lost". He's gonna win every time if I don't put a stop to this! I can make sure he goes to jail!_

"I want more than anything to go to Steve and explain things, but I can't. I have to do this. I have to make sure that Wofat goes to jail for my "murder". If I don't, you won't ever be able to come out of hiding permanently and Steve won't be able to stop going after his brother!"

That surprised Doris. She hadn't realized that Elisabeth knew so much and suddenly understood where she was coming from, but she didn't agree with it at all, believing that there was another way. As she glanced at the brunette, saying, "Wrong things done for the right reasons, is still the wrong thing, Elisabeth. I believe that there is a better way to handle this, but if you feel this strongly, I understand." Doris stood up, and moved over to the counter, reminiscing about the past, when she spotted the tape that Elisabeth had made for Steve. "I will leave you be..." She snatched up the video and put it in her pocket carefully without Elisabeth knowing. _If this is what I think it is, at least Steve will know. _"If you need anything at all..." She let the thought linger in the air. _Joe, you purposely left that tape for me to see. You know that Steve deserves to know the truth! _

"Thank you for the offer." Elisabeth stood up. "I'm sorry that we didn't get to meet under better circumstances."

"Me too! Perhaps it would have been at a wedding." Doris' raised her eyebrow.

_A wedding? Does she mean me and Steve? Nah! _"Thank you for stopping by." Elisabeth gave a smile and opened the door and watched as Doris slipped out the back door, disappearing into the night.

***  
>As Steve was on his way to meet Joe at the bar, the phone rang. He pulled the phone from his back pocket and placed it up to his ear, "Yeah, Chin!"<p>

"Finally found a judge that wasn't in Wofat's pocket."

"Great! What about the hardware? Any prospects?"

"Plenty! It's watch got us the warrants!"

"Good work, Chin. Meet me at Wofat's. Let's get this SOB!" Steve ended the call and called Joe, but the voice mail came on. "Hey Joe! Can't meet you for dinner. Rain check!" He ended the call and turned the truck around, heading east towards Wofat's place.

Steve couldn't think about anything else but getting Wofat, though he had a nagging feeling that all of it was just way to easy, but he pushed that aside as he pulled into Wofat's driveway. They stopped at the gates, Steve pushed the call button, waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello!" A man's voice boomed across the little speaker. "How can I help you!"

"Steve McGarrett – Five-0! Open the gates! We have a warrant!" Steve held up the warrant in front of the camera on the little box.

"Certainly Lt. Commander."

Suddenly the wrought iron gates opened and Steve and the team drove through the gates and around the wavy drive way. A few moments later, they stopped in front of a white mansion that looked eerily similar to the grand Spelling Mansion in California. It was sprawled out before them. Steve put the car in park, shut the engine off, and got out of the truck. He glanced at his team and several of HPD that had come along.

"Chin and Gonzales I want you to take a team to the east side of the house. Search it thoroughly" Steve gestured towards the house as he walked up to the front door.

"On it!" Chin nodded and headed into the house with his team.

"Kono and Danny take a team and check the west side of the house!" Steve said as Wofat opened the door.

For only a second, Kono and Wofat's eye met before she took off into the house, running past him. She still cared for him, but she wasn't in love with him, though he still had feelings for her. He would never act on them unless she wanted him too.

"Grant and Smith you take the garage and pool house, whatever! Leave nothing unturned."

Grant and Smith nodded and headed for the garage. Steve turned towards his enemy, his brother!

"I hear you have a warrant for my arrest." Wofat leaned against the doorjamb, smiling smugly. His bruises and cuts fresh from the beating he'd taken several days before. "I assure you that I have not done anything wrong...lately that is."

Steve wanted more than anything to smack that smug smile off of his damn face! "Elisabeth's been murdered" The look of pain washed over Steve's handsome face which took his brother by surprise.

"What?" Wofat's smile faded away as he stood away from the doorjamb, serious now. "What?" It suddenly dawned on him that Steve blamed him."You think I had something to do with this, don't you?" He was at a loss for words. "I did care about her once, I would never..."

But Steve didn't believe his brother. "Damn right I do! You can't get out of this Wofat! You're going to jail!" He didn't understand why Wofat looked surprised by the news of Elisabeth's death. It was as if he hadn't known anything about it. Why didn't he? Was he even responsible? _No, I can't start second guessing myself as a cop. All the evidence that we've gathered has pointed to Wofat, though it did seem easy. Wofat killed Elisabeth! _

"Sir..." Grant had called out.

The Lt. Commander turned towards the short stocky police officer who had brought out bomb making materials. It was the final nail in Wofat's coffin. They had everything that they needed now to make sure there is no wiggle room for him to get out of jail.

"But that's not mine...I never saw that before..." Wofat was totally shocked.

"Found a hoodie and hat..." Kono and Chin said as they'd come out the front door and around Steve and Wofat.

"The hoodie was shoved in the back of the closet," Kono looked up at Wofat, her expression was sad, though it obviously said 'how could you do this?'

How do you answer a question like that when you were totally innocent of the charges?

"The hat was in the trash." Chin said. "It looks brand new. The tags are still on it!"

Steve looked at each of the items, saying, "I don't want these things out of your site." He glanced at each member of his team. "I trust you to keep these safe." He then turned to Wofat, roughly turned him around and pushed him up against the doorway. "I warned you this would happen." He whispered into his brothers ear as he cuffed him.

Choosing not to say anymore, Wofat remained silent. He was still so stunned by the news of Elisabeth's death. Despite what happened between them, he still care about her and even Kono. Torturing Elisabeth was not his finest hour and regretted every moment of it. Even more so now that she's dead.

It was going to take a miracle to get Wofat cleared of the charges, especially now that he didn't have an alibi.

"You have the right to remain silent..." Steve pulled him away from the door and pushed him towards a cop car. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be provided for you." Steve slammed Wofat up against the car hard and Wofat groaned in protest. "Do you understand these rights I've given you!" Steve opened the door.

"Of course," Wofat said sadly. "I'm innocent, despite the mountain of evidence."

Steve snorted at that and shoved Wofat into the car. "Yeah, something tells me it will be a long while before you get out of jail."

"We'll see about that!" Wofat faced forward, his mouth set in a hard line.

As Steve closed the door car do, he thought it was finally over now that Wofat would be behind bars, but it was far from over, though Steve had no idea what was heading his way.

Twenty minutes later, after the arraignment, the team delivered Wofat to his new home, jail. As the door closed shut and locked, Steve smiled, though it didn't meet his eyes. It wasn't the way that he'd envisioned the arrest, but it was done and over with, and he wouldn't have to deal with Wofat for a good long while. If ever!

With a wary sigh, Steve turned on his heels, and walked away, the team trailing behind him. The sadness was radiating off of him.

Danny hurried up to meet Steve's speed, saying, "Let's go have a drink."

Giving his friend a sideways glance, "Thanks man, but I don't feel like a drink right now. I need to be alone." He stopped at his truck to glance at his friends. "I've been thinking about having a service for Elisabeth in a few days at my place. We'll can release her ashes on the beach." 

"That would be beautiful, Steve!" Kono said sadly. "I think she'd like that very much." She couldn't help but tear up at the loss of her friend.

Chin wrapped his arm around his cousin, hugging her to him. "Wouldn't miss it!"

"Do you want us to bring anything?" Kono wondered.

"Nope," Steve said quietly. "Got it covered!"

A few days later, they were all down at the beach. Steve had worn a black suit with a open white shirt, no tie, and no shoes, while Kono had worn a simple white slip dress and Danny and Chin worn simple black slacks and unbuttoned white dress shirts.

It was such a perfect day, the sky was a lovely shade of blue, not a cloud in the sky. The water lapped at their feet while there was a soft wind.

Holding the small white urn close to his heart, Steve was unable to speak first, so Danny stepped forward, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, letting him know that he was there for his friend.

"I'll go first." Danny said, looking out the vast ocean. He stood there quietly before he spoke again. "When you first arrived at 5-0, I thought you were hot, but I could tell you only had eyes Steve. Hell, everyone notice." He laughed as did the others, as they fondly remember the first time Elisabeth had come into their lives. "You quickly became one of the team and one our best friends. I will never forget the time that we had. I will never forget you, my friend!"

The tears prickled at Kono's eyes and she smiled at Danny. "That was beautiful."

Suddenly Danny felt shy and kicked the say at this feet. "Thanks!"

"I know we hadn't known each other for very long but you've become one of my dearest friends. When I got way over my head with the undercover stuff, you helped me. There was no questions asked. You really came through me before and after that and I will never forget it. I hope you find peach where ever you may go! Aloha my friend!" The tears flowed more freely now.  
>"Aloha my friend. You will be missed!" Chin said simply as he hugged Kono to him.<p>

Now it was Steve's turn and he wasn't so sure what he was going to say. He sighed, missing her even more. "The last night we were together was wonderful; I only wish we had more like that."

He paced to and fro trying to think of something special for her. He sighed, missing her even more. "The last night we were together was wonderful; I only wish we had more like that."

Removing the lid, Steve released the ashes from the urn, and watched them disappear into the wind. When it was finished, Steve replaced the lid.

They stood there quietly, reflecting on the moments they had had with their good.

Steve took a deep breath and let it out; the quiet had become to much to bear. "I need a drink!"

"Good idea!" Danny nodded.

As the four of them headed back up to the house, Steve suddenly asked, "What's going on with the baby? You going to file for custody?" It was something to keep his mind of of things.

Danny regarded Steve for a moment before answering. "I've given it a lot of thought. On one hand, I want nothing more than to have my kids with me, but I can't break up our little family. It wouldn't be right to hurt my kids like that. But on the other hand, if Rachel and Stan decide to leave the island, I won't hesitate to fight for my kids. I don't want to have to pick up and move again."

"You like living on the island now, don't you?" Kono asked; she had a smile on her face.

Glancing over his shoulder at Kono, Danny said, "It's growing on me, but that's beside the point. I just want us all to be together and happy. It's not like I'm not going to be able to see him. I could see him anytime I want."

"It's not going to be the same..." Chin placed his hand on his friends shoulder as they stopped. "But whatever you decide, I support you!"

"I appreciate that!" Danny glanced at each one of his friends and gave a small sad smile. "Now let's go get that drink!"

***  
>Elisabeth made her way into the kitchen of the abandon house and saw that Joe was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. He didn't even hear her make her way over to the table and sit down.<p>

"I didn't know you were going to be here today."

Her voice startled him and he looked up, sadness evident on his face. "We're going to be leaving tonight."

"What?" It took Elisabeth by surprise.

Joe didn't say anything more to her, just tossed the newspaper at her, and Elisabeth looked down at it. 'Five-O Task Member Murdered In Case Explosion. Suspect In Custody.' She gaped down at it, surprised.

"I knew that they would catch Wofat, but not this soon!"

"I was pretty thorough."

_So it would seem, _Elisabeth thought to herself. "So what time do you want to leave?"

"Once it gets dark."

"Where are we going?"

"We're headed to Maine!"

"Flying or driving?"

"Driving, then I'm flying back."

"Who will I be?:"

"You're going to be Maria Patterson and you'll be working in an office answering phones. I'm pretty sure that you can answer phones."

Sure, Elisabeth could answer phones, but it wasn't exactly what she wanted to be doing with her day. What she really wanted to do was still be a cop, but that was out of the question. One, it would be difficult; a reminder of what she had, and two, the police would figure out who she was. Maybe it was best that she just answer phones. If it doesn't work out, she could always find something else.

Joe pulled a manilla envelope out of his back pocket and tossed it on the table. "Your new identity is in this package. Get to know it, you're gonna need to know all about who Maria Patterson is."

Elisabeth grabbed the packet and opened it up, dumping the contents out. A license, a social security card, birth certificate, college degree, and a list of personal information. It was all complete and to over whelming, but Elisabeth was about to let Joe know how she was feeling. She glanced up at him and smiled. "I'll do my best to learn all this!"

"Good!" Joe stood up. "I'll come back before it gets dark, so be ready."

"I will!"

Joe left out the back door. Elisabeth looked down at her new identity and cried. It was all happening so very fast, but it was what she wanted. It was time that she shed her last tear for this life, for Steve, for her friends. Maybe one day she will be able to come back. Some how she didn't think that it would be. She was going to make this new life work.

With a sigh, Elisabeth stuffed her new life back into the envelop and left the kitchen.

Later that day, Steve was called into headquarters because of a fire alarm that had gone off, but when her arrived, there was no fire. He thought it was some kind of computer glitch, but headed into his office anyway. He stood in front of desk going through some of the files that he'd been working on, when someone knocked on the door.

Slowly, Steve looked up, and smiled. "Can I help you?" The smile disappeared as soon as he realized who it was standing in the door way. It was his mother. "Mom!" He just started at her as she entered the office.

"Hello son!"

"Mom!" Steve was still so shocked. He didn't know what else to say.

"It's so good to see you!" Doris checked him over and smile, very proud of her son. "How is Mary?"

"Um..." Steve swollen and forcing himself to speak. "She's good."

"Oh I'm so glad." There was a tear pricking in the corner of her eye; she missed her children. "I am so sorry to hear about your father. It's my fault. I shouldn't have..."

"It's the past."

"It's not for me. I left you and your sister when you needed me."

"We turned out fine." It came out in a short clipped town and he shifted his stance and gestured towards the sofa. "Why don't you sit down." He pulled his chair out and they both sat down, watching each other. "Why have you come?"

"Your girlfriend." Doris slid the tape across the desk. "I thought that you should know what really happened."

Steve looked at the tape, it was similar to the will that she'd left. Slowly, he reached out with a shaky hand and took it.

"What's going on mom."

"Watch the tape and go to this address." Doris slid a piece of paper across the desk. "You don't have much time." She stood up. "It's so good to see you."

"Mom, you don't have to leave! Wofat is in jail."

What would it be like if Steve's mom had stuck around? Would it make it better or would it make it worse. He didn't have any of the answers to that question but deep down, he wanted her to stay. No matter what, he was going to have to deal with a lot of emotions by himself, but today, he was going to push that aside, and deal with it later.

"I have to leave."

"But, I don't understand."

"Just because my other son is in jail now, doesn't mean I'm safe. He still has connections on the outside. They could come at me or you and Mary at anytime, I can't bring danger to either of you."

That didn't sit well with Steve. The danger came at him from all different sides and it didn't always have anything to do with his brother.

"I can't say anymore." Doris walked around the desk and Steve stood up, looking down at his mother. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and your sister." She gave him a quick hug. "I love you!" She disappeared and Steve gaped at the door.

After a moment, Steve shook his head and put the table in his VCR, turned the TV on, and pushed play. It was a shock to see Elisabeth and he sat down in his chair and watched the video. When it was finished, numbly, he shot the TV and VCR off. He ran his hand through his hair and sat back in his chair.

"She's alive?" Steve said after a moment. "She's alive?" He glanced at the piece of paper, realizing that was where she was. He reached it and took off like a bat out of hell.

On top of seeing his mother, Steve was hurt and pissed that she'd do this to herself and to him, but at the same time, he was glad that she was really alive.

***  
>Several minutes later, Steve pulled up in front of the abandon house, and put the car in park. He started at the house for awhile, before shutting the car off. Slowly, he got out of the car, and shut the door as he stalked to the back door. He didn't want it to see like he was causing a scene from the front.<p>

Once he reached the door, Steve stood in front of it, debating whether he should knock or leave. He did this for awhile, until he got the nerve to knock on the door.

***

Elisabeth heard the knocking from the bedroom while she was reading from her copy of Fifty Shades of Gray. She froze for only a moment and thought maybe it was Joe, but why would he come this early? It was still light out.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Elisabeth stood from the bed, and headed into kitchen; her copy of the book still in her hands. As she opened the door, she was saying "Joe, why are you so..." She stopped her book at her feet. Her heart was racing; she stepped back away from Steve.

The moment Steve saw Elisabeth, the anger drained away and hurt was evident on his face. It was hard for her to watch him, to see him in pain, it broke her heart, knowing she did that to him. It was her fault.

"I'm so sorry..." Elisabeth started crying.

"Why?" Steve asked softly. "I thought you died. Do you know what that feels like to see someone you love die in front of you?"

_No! _Elisabeth swallowed. It reminded her of when he thought his mother died. She hurt him too. It seemed like the women in his life hurt him in some way. Why did Elisabeth have been the one to hurt him in this way?

Kicking the book out of his way, Steve entered the kitchen, asking, "Why?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Elisabeth said through her tears. "I hate this. I hate what it's to me. I hate what it's doing to you. I love you Steve, but I wanted to get Wofat out of the way. I wanted you safe. This was the only thing I could think of. I knew if I didn't do this, Wofat was never going to leave you alone. He would not stop looking for your mom."

"You did that at the expense of my feelings. You could have come to me. We would have done this the right away." Steve calmed down a bit, understand now why she did what she did. "But I do understand."

Wow! Elisabeth was stunned. She was all set for an onslaught. "But you're not mad at me?"

"I am beyond pissed at you, but I under your reasoning. I know I can't change your mind about this. You're just as stubborn as I am." He gave her a small, sad smile. "Where are you going?" His heart was breaking into a million pieces. He wanted so much for her to stay, knowing she could not.

Elisabeth knew she could tell him the truth. It would some how get back to Wofat and she knew down the line, Steve would eventually come find her.

"Don't ask anymore questions, please." Elisabeth closed the space around them and wrapped her arms around his neck; their bodies flush together. He looked down at her, his breathing sped up as he put his arms around her. He wanted her. "Just make love to me and forget everything else."

Suddenly, Steve scooped Elisabeth up in his arms and kissed passionately. As they came up for air, he carried her into the bedroom and tossed her on the bed playfully. She giggled, feeling like Ana. In a lot of ways, Steve was like Christian. Sweet, sensitive, romantic, smart, hot as hell!

Grinning, Steve removed his shirt and tossed it aside. He stared at her, passing igniting within him. Elisabeth laid back as he crawled over her, kissing her once again. They were finally giving into their feelings for one another, knowing it was possible the last time they'd ever see each other.

A few hours later, Joe came in through the back door, realizing how quiet it really was. He was beginning to wonder if she'd changed her mind and went to Steve. He shook his head, knowing that she was just as stubborn as Steve was. "She's not changing mind...Elisabeth!""

Elisabeth heard Joe calling her from the front room and she quickly grabbed Steve's tee shirt and put it on. "I'm coming!" She hurried out into into the closing the door behind her.

As she came into the living room, Joe noticed that she had a disheveled appearance. Steve must have found out, he realized. "He's here, isn't here?"

"Yes! I'm not sure how he figured it out, but he came by earlier. We were just saying good bye."

Joe purposely left the tape out for Doris to find, but he hadn't expected for her to give him the address too. He shook his head because now, they were going to have to move up the time table just a little bit. "Go get a shower and get ready. We're leaving in about 20 minutes."

What? So soon?

"All right!" Elisabeth hurried into the bedroom as quietly as she could and gathered her clothes from earlier. Then she hurried into the bathroom, starting the shower up, she stepped in, reminiscing about their time together. She was definitely never going to forget it.

In record time, Elisabeth was done with her shower, dried off and already dressed. It didn't take her long at all. She quickly blew dried her hair and brushed her teeth, then she headed back into the bedroom. Steve was still sleeping soundly on his right side.

Carefully and quietly, Elisabeth gathered all her things into the duffel bag, including anything new that Joe had gotten her since her arrival. She realized that she'd left Steve's shirt on the floor and hurried into the bathroom to pick it up.

Elisabeth held the shirt to her, inhaling Steve's scene. It made her sad she was leaving but it had to be this way. With a sigh, she went back into her bedroom and stuffed the shirt into the bag. She then picked up Steve's pants and folded them neatly on the bed next to him, but as she did so, the cellphone feel out onto the floor. She set it on the pants and smiled, an idea coming to mind.

"Elisabeth..." Joe called. "It's about time for us to go!"

"All right!" Elisabeth kissed Steve on the lips. "See you!" It didn't feel right to say good bye.

Grabbing her bag, Elisabeth headed out of the bedroom, but not glancing back at Steve one last time. Something about the deep sleep made her realize Joe must have gave him something to keep him asleep longer. She shook her head and headed for the kitchen.

"Here." Joe handed the book to Elisabeth.

The brunette smiled at Joe and stuff the book in her bad. He also reached for the envelop and handed that to her.

"Don't want to forget that!" Elisabeth half joked. For the first time in awhile, she was feeling good about her decision, though she definitely missed Steve. Already. Not to mention their friends.

"Ok, let's go!" Joe said, taking her bag, and heading out the door.

The former cop took one last look around the kitchen and headed out of the back door and into Joe's waiting Lexus. She got into the car and put her safety belt on.

"Here!" Joe shoved his cellphone into her hand. "You can send a text to Steve."

How did Joe know that was exactly what she wanted to do?

"I figured you didn't want to leave things the way they were."

"Thank you Joe!"

Joe grabbed his Ipod and put the ear buds in his ears. "I'll give you a little bit of privacy." He turned on, the music was really loud, though Elisabeth had no idea what the song was. Joe then started the car, and drove off.

Elisabeth fooled around with the phone until she figured out how to bring up the video. When she figured it out, she held the phone up so that she could see her face in the right hand corner. She smiled and pushed record. "Hi Steve. Joe has given me his cell phone to leave you a message. He's even given me some privacy, if you could call it that." She held out the phone to record Joe, then she turned the hone back on her self. "What can I say? I mean, I know what we shared was special, and it was perfect in every way and I will never forget it or you! I love you! Thank you." She blew him a kiss and sent the video and handed it back to Joe, who put it in his front pocket.

This was the was beginning of Elisabeth's knew life. There was so much she was leaving behind, but this was what was needed to ensure Wofat's capture. It was the only way. No matter what Steve had said, it wouldn't have been that easy. Wofat would have gotten away with it every time.

The next day, Steve's phone was ringing and it woke up. He reached around, realizing that Elisabeth was not there. She was gone. As he sat up, he saw the phone sitting next to him on his pants. He saw a call from Danny and a text from Joe. Steve picked the text first and he opened it up, realizing it was a Elisabeth.

It was the first time that Steve had noticed her hair. He smiled surprised, thinking that she even more beautiful that she had been with the blonde hair. He wished more than anything that she would have stayed, but understood why she was doing what she was doing.

Images from the night before came flooding back to his mind once he finished watching the video. In his heart, it wasn't the end, it was only the beginning. One day, they'd be together. He knew that much!

The phone rang again. It was Danny! Steve answered it.

"Hey! Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you!"

Should Steve tell Danny where he was? No. This was between he and Elisabeth and no one else. "Do I have to tell you every where go?"

"Yes!" Danny said exasperated.

Steve rolled his eyes and shakes his head. "Ok, Dad," he said sarcastically. "What's going on?"

"There was a body found near Kamekona's truck."

"Ok, be there shortly." Steve ended the call and set the phone down next to him. He quickly put his pants on and then realized there was no shirt. He looked around the room, still nothing. He put his boots on, grabbed his phone, and headed out to the truck. "Elisabeth!" He smiled realizing she must have his shirt as he opened up the door to the backseat, grabbed a shirt, and put it on.

Steve eased into the front seat, sliding the key into the ignition, and turning the engine on. He glanced back at the house and then put the car in drive. He drove off a moment later.

The End


End file.
